


One Step at a Time

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: He was just an ordinary guy who had dreams. But it was all taken away from him when he was forced to marry an alpha he didn't know at all. It's a family tradition, his parents told him. He didn't like the idea but there's no other choice. Even though he despised this marriage, he still wanted it to work out. But the alpha had made it very clear since the beginning that his dream would never come true. Would things change in the end?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi prompter! Firstly, thank you so much for the lovely prompt! The moment I saw it I immediately knew that I had to write it :) Secondly, I hope I did justice to your prompt. I am not sure if this is what you expected, but I tried to write it according to your requests. I really, really hope you will like it hehehehe.. I had so much fun while writing this story so I also hope you will have fun while you are reading it^^ Thank you so much!

“.....it is my honour and delight to declare you married and partners in life, for life.”

 

Jongin closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. There’s no turning back now. Yesterday he was just a normal twenty-year old boy who was dreaming of becoming the best dancer in the world. But starting from today, he was the husband of an alpha that he only knew by name. In just one night, his whole life had changed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The simple wedding ring on his left hand felt heavy and unfamiliar. He needed to hold back the urge to pull it off. He looked around the big penthouse. Everything was unfamiliar and he didn’t like feeling so vulnerable like this. 

 

“You can take the master bedroom.” A deep and low voice from behind startled him and he turned around to find his husband walking toward him.

 

Jongin immediately diverted his gaze to the floor. His omega side always cowered when the alpha was around and it was not really Jongin’s fault because his alpha always looked really intimidating.

 

“Where are you going to sleep then?” Jongin asked in a small voice, still not looking at the alpha who was now standing in front of him.

 

A scoff could be heard and Jongin cowered even more. “Do you really think I will sleep with you? Hell no. I have my own apartment, I am going to stay there so you can treat this penthouse as your own. My parents spent a lot on this place so you better treat it nicely.”

 

Jongin couldn’t find it in himself to feel offended by Sehun’s words. He didn’t come from a poor family. In fact, his parents could also afford this kind of penthouse, but he knew better than to talk back to his alpha, his husband.

 

“But Sehun, our-”

 

“Haven’t I told you not to call me by my name?” Sehun hissed. “Call me alpha. I am not going to call you by your name either. Do you understand, omega?” Sehun’s voice was dangerously low and Jongin whimpered helplessly.

 

“Y-yes. I’m sorry.”

 

“What did I want you to call me?”

 

“A-alpha.”

 

“Good. Always remember that. I am leaving now.” Before Jongin could ask where he was going or when he was going to come back, Sehun was already gone.

 

Jongin released a relieved breath before he slouched against the nearest wall. Life was so unfair. This was not how he imagined his married life to be, but then again, he shouldn’t have high expectations from the beginning. This was an arranged marriage. He and Sehun didn’t know each other so why would he expect Sehun to treat him nicely?

 

It’s not like he wanted this marriage, but he had accepted his fate. Arranged marriages were tradition in his family so since he was young he already knew he would end up in one too. Though he didn’t like the idea he knew he couldn’t do anything about it and it would be useless to fight against his family.

 

His mother was also forced to marry his father, and even though they didn’t like each other at first, they ended up loving each other, until now. Jongin wished his marriage could also be like that, but Sehun had made it clear to him since the beginning that he hated this marriage and Jongin shouldn’t expect anything from him.

 

Maybe Sehun already had a lover. That could be the reason why he was so against the marriage and refused to live with Jongin. Or maybe, Sehun just simply hated him.

 

He made himself comfortable on the cold floor and stared at the empty wall in front of him. What should he do now?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin’s mother made a surprise visit to their house two days later when Jongin just finished showering.

 

“Mom, what are you doing here? Why didn’t you call me first?” Jongin asked after he opened the door and saw his mother standing in front of his house with a big smile on her face.

 

“I am here to see my son and my son-in-law. Am I not allowed to?” His mother got into the house and took off her boots. “Where is Sehun? Is he not home?”

 

Jongin froze because shit, what was he supposed to say? _Your son-in-law hates me so he doesn’t want to stay here_  or _Your son-in-law has a lover so he can’t stay here with me_ _._ Of course he couldn’t say that. His mother would be so mad at Sehun and she would definitely go to Sehun’s parents’ house to create a ruckus. Then Sehun would hate him even more which he didn’t want to happen.

 

“Uh, he is out doing some errands.” Jongin hoped he didn’t sound nervous. Luckily, his mother was busy inspecting the house to properly listen to him.

 

“Oh, that’s good. When will he be back?”

 

“He just went out, so maybe...in another two hours?” Jongin silently prayed his mother wouldn’t say that she would wait until Sehun got back.

 

“Aw, too bad I need to go soon. But it’s okay, let’s meet this weekend for dinner. Okay?” His mother looked at him expectantly and how could Jongin say no to that?

 

“Okay, mom. I will tell him.”

 

His mother smiled brightly before she kissed his cheek. “I need to go now. Oh!” His mother suddenly exclaimed and Jongin looked at her, slightly alarmed.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“He hasn’t marked you yet?” His mother said in a disapproving tone.

 

 _Fuck_. “Uh..That..” He didn’t know what to say and he could see his mother’s face turned darker as each second passed.

 

“I am leaving.” His mother suddenly said as she walked toward the door.

 

“Mom!”

 

“See you this weekend. I love you.” His mother kissed his cheek once again before she walked away.

 

From his mother’s eyes, Jongin knew his mother was up to something and he had a really bad feeling about it. He internally cursed himself for forgetting about the bonding mark. They were married so of course they should be bonded by now. But what could he do when his alpha didn’t want to mate with him? It’s not like he could bite his own neck. “Fuck my life.” Jongin groaned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun came back the next day while Jongin was getting ready to go to college.

 

“I told your mother I will mark you when you are in heat so it will be less painful.” Sehun plopped down onto the couch and gave him a pointed look.

 

“What?” Jongin asked cautiously.

 

“Were you whining to your mom because I haven’t marked you yet? I didn’t know you want to be my mate so badly.”

 

“No!” Jongin spluttered. “I didn’t tell her. She found out about it when she visited yesterday.”

 

Sehun let out a sigh as he turned his head away from Jongin. He looked deep in thought and Jongin slowly walked closer toward him. “Um, can I ask you something?”

 

“What?” Sehun replied without looking at him.

 

“Do you..do you not want to mate with me?” Jongin knew mating was a serious thing and if his assumption of Sehun having a lover out there was right, then Sehun had every reason to refuse to mate with him. Mating was for life. After Sehun marked him, Sehun could not mark anyone else anymore. Well, actually Sehun could..because he was an alpha. But if Sehun decided to leave him after he was marked, Jongin was screwed, and he didn’t want that to happen.

 

Sehun finally looked at him and Jongin tried not to squirm under Sehun’s intense gaze. It took a moment before Sehun replied him. “Do I have a choice?”

 

Jongin bit his bottom lip and hung his head low. So the chance of him being left by Sehun after he was marked was high and it scared him. Mated omegas who were left by their mates were going to suffer badly, especially during heat, because only their mates could satisfy them. He had heard the stories of abandoned omegas that died during their heat because it was just too painful for them to bear. Mated omegas that didn’t have mates would also experience severe discrimination and would often become the victims of sexual abuse. Jongin really didn’t want to end up like that.

 

“Whatever you are thinking right now, it won’t happen.” Sehun was suddenly in front of him and Jongin stepped back instinctively. Sehun grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward until their chests were almost touching and Jongin gasped in surprise. “I am a responsible alpha. I will take care of my mate, no matter what happens. Do you understand that?” Sehun’s voice was cold but his gaze was warm and assuring. Jongin found himself nodding his head and Sehun released him.

 

“Your mother had told me about the dinner this weekend. I will come and pick you up.” Sehun walked toward the table to grab his car key and wallet. “You didn’t tell your mother that I am not staying here?” Sehun asked.

 

“No.”

 

Sehun looked at him with an unreadable expression and Jongin just stood there while fiddling with his fingers. “Thanks.”

 

There’s nothing special from the way Sehun said that word. It was short and cold but it still managed to make Jongin felt happy and appreciated. Jongin smiled softly even though Sehun was not looking at him. “No problem.”

 

 

 

 

Later that night, Sehun’s words kept replaying inside his head. Jongin knew he probably shouldn’t trust Sehun that much but somehow he had the feeling that Sehun would keep his words. Maybe it’s from the way Sehun looked at him when he said those words. It managed to assure him and made him feel safe. For the first time ever, Jongin had a little hope that maybe, maybe they could make this marriage work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“When will you have your heat?” The question came out of nowhere and Jongin almost choked on his spit. He turned his head to the side and saw Sehun driving casually with his usual stoic face and eyes trained on the road in front of him.

 

Jongin could feel his cheeks turning red because he never had an alpha asking him this kind of question before and the topic about heat was usually a sensitive topic for omegas. But then again, Sehun was his husband so it was normal for him to ask about it.

 

“Uh, should be next week.”

 

Sehun hummed thoughtfully and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “Call me when you get the first sign of your heat.”

 

Jongin’s face turned redder because he knew what Sehun meant by that. Sehun would help him with the heat and he would be marked on that day. He would finally be mated to Sehun, his alpha. “O-okay.” Jongin willed his face to cool down and turned his head away so Sehun wouldn’t be able to see it.

 

None of them spoke for the rest of the journey to his parents’ house. Surprisingly the silence didn’t feel awkward at all. Jongin stole a glance at Sehun and caught the side profile of the alpha. It was not the first time Jongin noticed it, but he was still amazed at how handsome Sehun was even from the side. When his parents told him for the first time that he was going to marry Oh Sehun he was in disbelief because he didn’t expect to marry someone as handsome as Sehun.

 

Too busy with his thoughts, he didn’t realize that Sehun had caught him staring and was now looking at him with an eyebrow raised. When Jongin finally realized it he quickly turned around and cursed at himself silently.

 

He heard Sehun snickered but other than that he said nothing about it. Jongin was grateful for it but he was still feeling embarrassed. His parents’ house had never felt so far before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin woke up feeling extremely hot and wet. His whole body trembled and he could feel the wetness in between his thighs. His cock was hard and leaking it started to hurt. He reached out for his phone with a shaky hand and dialed Sehun’s number with much difficulty.

 

It was 4 in the morning and Jongin could only pray for Sehun to pick up his phone. Thankfully, God was on his side.

 

 _“Hello?”_  Sehun’s voice was hoarse from sleep and Jongin gasped just from listening to his alpha’s voice.

 

“Alpha..” Jongin breathed out heavily as he palmed at his own cock. He let out a soft moan and it seemed to wake the alpha up completely.

 

 _“I will be there in ten minutes,”_  was all Sehun said before he hung up.

 

Jongin let out a whimper and threw his phone away. He got rid of his shirt and pants and curled up naked on the bed. He was shaking even though he didn’t feel cold at all. His hole kept clenching and his cock throbbed painfully. He stopped himself from playing with himself. He used to do that before but now he had an alpha and he was going to wait for his alpha to come and take care of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It felt like forever as he waited for Sehun to arrive. His eyes snapped open when he smelled the alpha’s scent and his pupil dilated even more, turning his eyes even darker than they already were. He tried to sit up and he let out a low growl when Sehun finally entered the bedroom.

 

He crawled toward the edge of the bed with much difficulty and made a grabby hand at Sehun who was standing still by the door. “Alpha..” Jongin whimpered and Sehun inhaled deeply.

 

The house reeked of his pheromones and it must have affected Sehun because Jongin could see the visible bulge on Sehun’s pants.

 

He was naked and wet. His hole was begging to be filled. His cock was screaming to be touched. He couldn’t wait any longer or he could go crazy. He was craving for his alpha’s touch and he needed it now.

 

Thankfully, Sehun finally took a step toward him and stood in front of him.

 

“Fuck, you smell so nice I want to fuck you so bad.” Sehun cupped his jaw and forced him to look up at Sehun. “Did you touch yourself?”

 

Jongin nuzzled his cheek onto the palm. It felt so nice to have the alpha finally close to him. It was not enough but the touch and the scent of his alpha were enough to calm him down a little bit. “No, I didn’t.” Jongin sounded so breathless. He was aroused and tired. He had been waiting for too long.

 

“Good. Now, let me take care of you, okay?” Sehun leaned down and stopped when their lips were millimetres away. Jongin closed his eyes, waiting for Sehun’s lips to claim his. But the lips never came. Instead, he felt Sehun’s lips on his jaw, nibbling softly, and even in his current state, he could feel the disappointment inside him because Sehun didn’t want to kiss him. Sehun would take care of his heat and mark him today, but by Sehun refusing to kiss him had made it clear to Jongin that Sehun didn’t want anything more.

 

But it shouldn’t matter right now. He just needed to be filled by his alpha. He wanted the alpha’s knot in him. He wanted it so badly and he really hoped Sehun would give it to him soon because he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

Sehun pushed him onto the bed harshly before he started to take off his clothes. Even in his hazy state, Jongin couldn’t deny that Sehun’s body was like the creation of God. Sehun’s cock was hard and the tip shone under the light because of the precum. Jongin averted his gaze toward Sehun’s face and he let out a needy whimper at the way Sehun looked at him like he was some sort of prey that Sehun couldn’t wait to devour. Sehun’s eyes were dark and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Sehun asked in a low voice.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Where?” Sehun crawled onto the bed slowly and Jongin spread his legs willingly.

 

“Everywhere.” Jongin’s breath hitched when he felt Sehun’s cold hand on his inner thigh.

 

“Be specific or I won’t touch you at all.” Sehun threatened.

 

“Here!” Jongin quickly grabbed Sehun’s hand and placed it on his leaking cock. Sehun hummed as he finally wrapped his fingers around Jongin’s shaft and pumped it slowly.

 

Jongin let out a high-pitched moan when Sehun tightened his grip and moved his hand faster.

 

“Look at you. So wet for me.” Sehun stroked him faster and Jongin’s back arched off the bed. He came without warning and Sehun kept stroking him as he rode his first orgasm that day.

 

Jongin felt slightly better after he came but it’s still not enough and Sehun knew this. He wasted no time in sliding his finger into Jongin’s slicked hole and Jongin let out a loud gasp.

 

“Do you like it?” Sehun asked as he crooked his finger slightly.

 

Jongin nodded his head but Sehun made a negative sound.

 

“Use your voice omega.” Sehun demanded.

 

“Yes. I-I like it.” Jongin panted.

 

Pleased with Jongin’s answer, Sehun rewarded him with a second finger and started to scissor him open. Jongin gripped the sheet tightly when Sehun’s fingers almost touched his prostate and he wanted to tell Sehun, to plead him to touch it, but he didn’t dare to do it in case Sehun would get mad. He was scared Sehun would stop and leave him alone. But then..he smelled something.

 

Omegas were not sensitive to smell like alphas who could smell it when an omega was aroused or in heat. But when alphas were in a rut, they would release this particular scent and right now Sehun reeked of the scent. It made Jongin’s head spin in arousal as if he was not aroused enough already.

 

With the newfound information that he had triggered his alpha into a rut, Jongin felt more confident and started to move his hips to meet Sehun’s thrusts. He knew Sehun wouldn’t leave him hanging because Sehun wanted this as much as he did.

 

“More please.” Jongin pleaded and Sehun’s eyes flickered toward his for a few seconds and Jongin held his breath, he didn’t know what to expect from that dark and intense gaze. But then Sehun added the third finger and immediately hit his prostate.

 

Jongin screamed in surprise and his hands went up to grip at Sehun’s arms instinctively. Sehun let out a low growl as he started to move his fingers faster and harder. Jongin’s back arched off the bed when Sehun kept hitting and rubbing his prostate relentlessly. He came for the second time that morning with a loud cry.

 

Sehun didn’t wait until Jongin recovered from his orgasm before he pushed his length into Jongin’s sensitive hole.

 

“Fuck!” Jongin cursed at the oversensitivity but it didn’t take long for him to get used to it. He was in heat so his body was more aroused than usual and he kept craving for more.

 

Sehun grunted when he was fully sheathed inside Jongin and Jongin looked up at Sehun whose face was right on top of his. There was no denying that Sehun was attractive but he looked even more attractive like this. With his eyes darker than usual and face red from arousal. Sweat trickling down his forehead to the dip of his collarbones. Sehun was ethereal and Jongin quickly closed his eyes when he started to feel something flutter in his heart. He tried to focus on the feeling of Sehun inside him to get rid of those unwanted feelings and thoughts and thankfully it worked.

 

Jongin let out a moan when Sehun moved his hips slowly and his moans got louder when Sehun pulled out only to slam back in a few seconds later. He felt so full but it’s still not enough.

 

“F-faster.” Jongin breathed out with much difficulty and Sehun complied easily.

 

The whole room felt hot and his body was burning with arousal. Sehun was relentless in fucking into him and Jongin could only moan and scream at the pleasure that enveloped his whole body.

 

He wrapped his legs around Sehun’s hips to pull him closer and Sehun slid in deeper into him, making him cry in pleasure when Sehun hit his sweet spot. Sehun kept hitting that spot, again and again until Jongin’s eyes rolled back from pleasure.

 

This was not his first time having sex, but he had only hooked up with a beta during a party, and it couldn’t be compared to this at all. Sehun was so much longer, so much thicker, and it filled him in every way possible which made him crave for more.

 

He was close, he knew he was close, but he didn’t want to come without Sehun’s knot. He wanted the knot so badly. Jongin tried to voice out what he wanted to Sehun, but he couldn’t find his voice. All that came out from his mouth were moans and the repetition of the word _alpha._

 

Sehun suddenly leaned down until his face was right next to his and Jongin was confused for a moment as to what Sehun was up to. But then he felt Sehun’s teeth grazing the skin right under his ear softly and it hit Jongin. _Sehun was going to mark him_.

 

Sehun didn’t give him time to prepare at all and all of the sudden he felt the excruciating pain on his neck when Sehun finally bit him. His body tensed and he could feel tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, but then Sehun soothed the bruised area with his tongue and started to move his hips again.

 

Pleasure soon took over the pain and Jongin was grateful the marking happened during his heat because Sehun was right when he said it would lessen the pain.

 

Then Jongin felt it. The swelling at the base of Sehun’s cock inside him. He gasped when it grew bigger and bigger. It was almost impossible for Sehun to pull out now so he was just moving his hips in circle.

 

As the knot grew into its full size, it was pressed right onto Jongin’s prostate and that’s all it took for Jongin to shoot his load onto his and Sehun’s stomach.

 

“Fuck.” Sehun cursed when Jongin clenched impossibly tight around him and with one last shallow thrust, Sehun came inside Jongin, making Jongin shudder at the sensation.

 

It would take some time before Sehun could pull out so he rolled their body over until Jongin was lying on top of his body. Sehun’s hands were lying lifelessly on the bed and Jongin shivered when the wind from the opened window hit his back. But he didn’t complain and he forced his mind not to think of having Sehun’s arms around him to keep him warm. Of course Sehun wouldn’t care, why would he?

 

Jongin closed his eyes and tries to get some rest because he knew they were far from done. His heat, combined with Sehun’s rut, was going to last for at least one week. The thought of spending the whole week with Sehun made him nervous. This would be their first time to be together for so long ever since they got married. He didn’t expect anything. There was nothing to be expected. Sehun was just staying to take care of his heat and then he would leave again. Just as simple as that. But why did he feel hurt when he thought about it that way?

 

Jongin mentally shook his thoughts away and tried to sleep once again. With the lulling of Sehun’s heartbeat under his cheek, he finally fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up a few hours later and belatedly realized that Sehun was not on the bed anymore. He sat up and tried to blink the sleepiness away. After a few minutes, he decided to leave the bed but when he tried to stand up, the dizziness hit him like a train and he fell back onto the bed.

 

He curled up on the bed and scrunched his eyes shut when another wave of pain hit him. His cock was already fully hard and he could feel his hole leaking. His body was craving for his alpha who was nowhere to be found right now and it fucking hurt. Omegas always needed to be close to their alphas when they were in heat, if not they were going to be in immense pain like what he was experiencing right now. 

 

Jongin let out a strangled scream when he fisted at his own cock and tug at it desperately. The door swung open and a very red Sehun appeared by the doorway. He was staring wide-eyed at Jongin and Jongin let out a pitiful whimper at the sight of the alpha.

 

“Are you okay? I am sorry. I was cooking breakfast just now. I didn’t know you were going to wake up so soon.” Sehun rushed towards him and got onto the bed to pull Jongin closer to his body.

 

Jongin buried his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck and took in the scent of his mate as Sehun settled him to sit on his laps. _Mate._ The word still sounded awkward as he kept replaying it in his head but he could get used to it later.

 

The alpha’s scent and touch were enough to make him feel better. The pain washed away and Jongin started to relax in Sehun’s arms.

 

Suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his aching shaft and his hips bucked into it involuntarily.

 

“I wanna fuck you so bad but you need to eat or else you will pass out.” Sehun said onto his shoulder. Jongin buried his face deeper into Sehun’s neck while Sehun jerked him off. The only thing that could be heard in the room was Jongin’s gasps and moans. Sehun moved his hand faster and Jongin mewled when Sehun gripped his shaft tighter. It didn’t take a long of time before Jongin felt himself close to the edge. He made a long whiny sound when Sehun ran his thumb over his slit before he finally came all over Sehun’s hand.

 

Jongin’s body went slack and for a couple of minutes he was just sitting there on Sehun’s laps in silence.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Sehun broke the silence and Jongin found himself nodding his head. He lifted himself up from Sehun’s laps and moved to sit on the bed instead. His eyes caught the more than obvious tent on Sehun’s boxer and he lifted his gaze to meet Sehun’s.

 

“You can fuck me now if you want.” Jongin offered.

 

Sehun snorted before he got off the bed. “The food is going to get cold. Hurry up. I can always fuck you later or whenever I want. But now I am hungry.” Sehun didn’t wait for his response before he walked out of the room.

 

Jongin sighed before he picked up his boxer from the floor and wore it. He followed after Sehun even though all he wanted right now was to lie on the bed because his legs felt like jelly. But he doubted that Sehun would be kind enough to bring the food to the bed so he didn’t even bother asking the alpha.

 

 

 

 

 

They spent the breakfast in an awkward silence. Sehun was sitting across him at the table but none of them talked. Jongin chewed his pancake slowly while occasionally stealing glances at Sehun who was busy playing with his phone with his free hand which was not holding the fork. He wondered if one day they could be comfortable around each other. The chance was small but it wasn’t wrong to wish for it, right?

 

 

 

 

After the awkward breakfast, Sehun had him bent on the table and fucked him from behind. He knotted Jongin for the second time that day. 

 

 

 

 

 

When Sehun was about to fuck him in the shower, Jongin honestly told him that his ass hurt. He didn’t expect Sehun to care, but then Sehun hummed in understanding before he pushed Jongin down to kneel in front of Sehun. “You can blow me instead.”

 

Jongin obliged easily and wrapped his mouth around Sehun’s cock. He let Sehun fucked his mouth even though his throat hurt because he didn’t want to disappoint Sehun. But he also secretly liked to have Sehun in his mouth because his mate tasted amazing and the weight of Sehun’s length in his mouth was so pleasant. Jongin came untouched when Sehun shot his cum into Jongin’s mouth and Jongin couldn’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed about it because he was still lost in the pleasure.

 

“Did you just come from sucking me off?” Sehun asked when he pulled Jongin up to stand in front of him.

 

Jongin nodded his head and Sehun growled. “Such a fucking cockslut.” Sehun pushed him against the wall and started to bite and lick his neck while playing with his nipple.

 

Jongin literally passed out in Sehun’s arms after he cummed for the nth time that day after Sehun had him pinned on the wall and fingerfucked him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The week passed by in a blur. It’s filled with endless sex with handjobs and blowjobs here and there.

 

Today was the last day of his heat as well as Sehun’s rut. The pheromones in the house were not that thick anymore and Jongin could barely smell Sehun’s arousal though it was still there.

 

He was sitting on Sehun’s laps, rocking his hips slowly and moaned when Sehun’s cock touched his sweet spot. Sehun was busy marking his neck with hickeys and Jongin let out a soft whimper every time Sehun purposely bit and sucked on the healing mark under his ear. Even until now, Jongin still couldn’t believe that they were bonded already. It didn’t feel like it because of how they were interacting with each other.

 

They were still strangers. Sehun didn’t talk to him unless when it’s important and during sex. Sehun still didn’t kiss him.

 

Jongin didn’t understand why he was feeling disappointed. Obviously he didn’t like Sehun so he shouldn’t be bothered by the way Sehun treated him. But it did and it annoyed him.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sehun thrusted up into him, making him jerked forward and planted his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck. He inhaled deeply, knowing that today would be the last time he could smell his alpha’s scent before Sehun left.

 

Sehun had told him last night when they were having dinner that he would only come home when it’s Jongin’s heat. Making sure Jongin knew that he wouldn’t be staying in this house with him. Jongin could only nod his head. There’s nothing else he could do anyway.

 

“Are you close?” Sehun asked and he nodded his head in reply.

 

Sehun snapped his hips faster and Jongin held onto Sehun’s shoulders for dear life.

 

“Ah-Fu-Ha!” Jongin mumbled incoherently when he felt Sehun’s knot growing inside him. Sehun wrapped his fingers around Jongin’s cock and pumped it quickly. Jongin’s whole body shuddered when he came onto Sehun’s stomach and chest.

 

The exhaustion from the past week finally came crashing down onto him and the last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was the warm feeling of Sehun’s cum inside him.

 

 

 

 

 

When he woke up the sky was already dark and he was alone on the bed. He realized that he had the blanket wrapped securely around his naked body. It was just a simple thing but he still felt warm at the thought of Sehun tucking him into the bed properly instead of leaving him to sleep on the couch.

 

Now it was him all alone again in the big house. He sat up and rested his back against the headboard. He lifted his left hand and touched at the mark Sehun had given him last week. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. He really didn’t know what the future held for both of them. It was a long road ahead and he didn’t know if he would ever be ready for what would happen in the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His life went back to normal after the heat. He went to the college, attended classes, doing assignments, studying for quizzes, hanging out with his friends, and dancing when he had free time. He didn’t have time to think about Sehun at all, or he _tried_ not to let his mind wander to the alpha.

 

Without him realizing it, one month had passed and he was having his heat again. Like last month, Sehun came and took care of his heat. They were together for the whole week until his heat died down and Sehun was gone again.

 

“Are you not upset about this?” Jongdae, his childhood friend, asked him one day when he went to visit his house.

 

“Even if I am upset, is there anything I can do? Nothing. So I don’t want to waste my time to be upset over something that I can’t control.” Jongin sighed.

 

“I wanted this marriage to work. Even though we didn’t marry because we love each other, I still hoped it will change one day. But now I am not so sure anymore. This won’t work if it’s only me who wants to try.” This was the first time he had told anyone about this and it felt good to finally let it out.

 

Jongdae ruffled his hair sympathetically. “It’s still too early to assume that. It has just been two months. Maybe things will change in the future.”

 

“Hopefully.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was watching the TV when he felt the first sign of his heat. It came earlier than expected. It hadn’t been one month since his last heat and he panicked for a while until he remembered what he needed to do. He left his phone in the bedroom so now he needed to walk there so he could call Sehun.

 

As he stood up, he could feel the slick going down his thigh, making him shuddered at the weird sensation. He took off his shirt as he walked because he was feeling too hot to his liking. The air-con in the room was not helping at all.

 

His cock was already half-hard when he arrived in his room and he quickly reached for his phone and dialed Sehun’s number. Sehun didn’t pick up and he started to panic again. He wouldn’t be able to make it without Sehun. He tried again and waited anxiously for Sehun to pick up. A minute had passed and he still couldn’t reach Sehun.

 

He was about to hang up when finally, finally Sehun picked up his call.

 

“Hello?”

 

Jongin frowned when there was no answer. He looked at the clock. It was only 8PM, Sehun shouldn’t be sleeping right?

 

He got the answer a few seconds later, but it was not what he expected.

 

 _“Yeah, so good. Fuck you feel so good around me.”_  Jongin froze when he recognized it as Sehun’s voice. He remembered that voice and tone really well because that’s what Sehun always told him when they had sex.

 

He heard someone moaning Sehun’s name, a guy, but Jongin didn’t know who it was. His hands were shaking and it was suddenly hard for him to breathe. He pulled his phone away from his ear and hastily tried to hang up. He only succeeded after the third try and his phone fell onto the floor once he was done.

 

He sat there on his bed, still not knowing if what he just heard was real or not. His body was burning and it started to hurt but there’s no one there to help him. His alpha was sleeping with another person now. His mate was taking care of another person while he was having his heat right now.

 

He didn’t know what he was feeling right now. He was overwhelmed and the pain was making everything worse. He didn’t know which hurt more right now, his heart or his body. The mark on his neck suddenly started throbbing painfully and he held back a sob as he clutched it with his hand.

 

Tears ran down his face as he took off his pants and lied down on the bed. He wrapped his fingers around his aching cock and tugged at it desperately. But it hurts. Everything hurts. His body, his heart, and he didn’t know what to do. He needed his mate right here, right now, but he was all alone. He let out a loud wail when the pain intensified. It felt like someone was trying to rip open the mark on his neck and he was too aroused until it hurt too much. His hand was not enough. Everything he tried to do to make himself come was to no avail because it would only work if his mate was here.

 

Every second felt like an hour and he didn’t know how long he had been lying there, curled up on a bed, crying and screaming until his throat hurt as the pain enveloped his whole being. He felt like dying, maybe he really would, soon. He could call for help, but this was so embarrassing. He didn’t want other people to see him like this. An omega who was abandoned by his mate. It was a shameful thing.

 

His body was drenched in sweat and tears and his slick. He couldn’t stop trembling and he felt so tired, so exhausted. His eyes felt heavy and it fell shut when he could no longer hold it. He had no more energy left. Even though the pain was still there he didn’t have the energy to cry anymore. He just wanted to sleep and he hoped that when he woke up, all of this was just a dream. A very bad dream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he woke up, the first thing that he noticed was that he was not in his room. He sat up abruptly and looked around only to realize that he was in the hospital. But he didn’t know how he was brought here.

 

He was feeling much better. He still felt uncomfortable but it was bearable. The doctor must have given him a hell lot of pain killers and suppressants.

 

Jongin jerked his head toward the door when he heard it being opened and his eyes widened when he saw Sehun walking into the room. Sehun was frozen on his spot when he noticed that Jongin was already awake. 

 

Sehun opened his mouth to say something but Jongin beat him into it. “Why am I here?” Jongin paused and squinted his eyes at Sehun. The memory from last night came back to him and his heart began to race furiously. “Why are you here?” Jongin’s tone was cold and accusing.

 

Jongin kept his gaze on Sehun as the said male was fidgeting nervously on his spot. It was so different with the alpha that he knew. The cold and rude Sehun was nowhere to be seen right now. At least Sehun looked guilty but that didn’t mean Jongin was going to forgive him that easily.

 

“I went to our house after I saw your missed calls. I tried to call you back but you didn’t pick up so I went there to check on you. When I arrived.. I realized that you are in your heat. Then I found you on the bed, unconscious. You don’t know how scared I was-”

 

Jongin scoffed loudly, effectively cutting Sehun’s words off. Sehun looked at him with wide eyes. He was probably not expecting Jongin to react like this but Jongin couldn’t care less about how Sehun was feeling.

 

“I have heard your explanation. You can leave now.” Jongin lied back down on the bed and turned his back toward Sehun. If this was another time, he wouldn’t dare to talk to Sehun like that, but this time it was different. He waited but he didn’t hear the sound of the door being closed. He let out a loud sigh and he was about to turn around when Sehun was suddenly standing in front of him.

 

“Why are you mad at me? I mean, yeah it’s my fault I didn’t pick up your phone, but you can’t blame me entirely for it. Your heat came earlier than usual so I wasn’t prepared for it.” Sehun frowned at him and Jongin wanted to slap his face so badly because how dare he blame Jongin for what had happened.

 

“Sure it’s not your fault. Sure you were not prepared because you were too busy fucking someone else to care about me, your husband and mate.” Jongin spit out harshly. It was about time for Sehun to know anyway.

 

Sehun visibly tensed after that and Jongin glared at him. He was not scared of the alpha right now because he knew he was not the one at fault here.

 

“What are you talking about?” Sehun asked in a low voice. He was avoiding Jongin’s gaze and Jongin scoffed again.

 

Jongin sat up, ignoring the sudden pain he felt on his stomach. Looks like the painkiller was starting to wear off but Jongin dismissed the thought and focused on Sehun again.

 

“Is that the reason why you hate this marriage so much? Is that the reason why you don’t want to live with me? You should have told me you have a lover out there. I wouldn’t have let you mark me you jerk! You said you were going to take care of me. You said you would never leave your omega. I can’t believe I actually trusted you.” Jongin was fuming in anger and he really didn’t want to see Sehun’s face right now. “Can you please leave? Looking at your face makes me feel sick.”

 

“No, Jongin. Please let me explain.” Sehun reached out his hand to hold Jongin’s arm but Jongin jerked away.

 

“I don’t want to listen to whatever you want to say. Just leave.”

 

Jongin expected Sehun to leave but the latter was not even moving from his spot. He was about to snap again when Sehun broke the silence.

 

“Jongin, are you okay?” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows in concern and Jongin snorted because Sehun didn’t have the right to ask him that question when he was the one who made him like this.

 

“I can take care of myself. Just leave.” Truthfully, it was getting harder for him to breathe properly. The pain was slowly coming back and the suppressants didn’t really help to stop his heat. With his mate here, Jongin’s hormones were getting worked up again and that’s also one of the reasons why Jongin was really adamant in asking Sehun to leave.

 

“Please, let me stay and take care of you.”

 

Wow, Sehun was actually pleading at him. Sehun didn’t look like the alpha he met one month ago. This Sehun was a totally different person and Jongin didn’t know how to feel about it. Sehun was supposed to be mean to him. Sehun wasn’t supposed to care about him. It was confusing to him but he didn’t want to deal with it now.

 

“Leave,” was all Jongin said before he lied down and pulled the cover all the way up until it covered his face. He hoped that his intention was clear enough for Sehun to understand.

 

He heard fading footsteps and then the door closing. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, thinking that it would distract him from the pain. But Sehun’s scent was still lingering in the room and Jongin’s slick was starting to wet his pants and the sheet.

 

He bit his lower lip as he rut onto his own palm. The friction made him feel pain instead of pleasure and he whined in frustration. But he would rather choose to endure the pain than to call Sehun back. But when he thought about it again, it was so unfair because it was Sehun who betrayed him but he was the one who was suffering right now. However, there was nothing else he could do. This was his fate as an omega. Always the unworthy one, always the one who was left to suffer. It was not like he could choose who he wanted to be born as. He always hated the whole rank thing, but he knew that that’s just how the world was and he needed to suck it up.

 

The pain was starting to become unbearable and he let out a loud cry before he could even stop himself. He didn’t register someone barging into the room until he smelt the familiar scent. His gaze was blurred but he could still make out Sehun’s silhouette who was standing next to his bed.

 

“Jongin, Jongin. Are you okay?” Sehun sounded really worried but Jongin was still mad at him and he didn’t want to be in the same room with the alpha.

 

“Leave me alone.” Jongin croaked out with much difficulty.

 

“You need me. You are going to die, Jongin!” Sehun stepped closer and grabbed his shoulders gently.

 

“I don’t need you. Let go of me.” Jongin tried to push Sehun’s hands away but he was too weak to do so.

 

Sehun let out an exasperated sigh before he said, “I know I was wrong. I understand why you are mad at me. But right now, both of us know you need me to take care of you. I can’t let you suffer like this. Not when I know I can do something to help you.”

 

When Jongin didn’t answer him, Sehun continued. “Please, Jongin. Please don’t be so stubborn. Please let me help you.”

 

Perhaps it was the pain. Perhaps it was Sehun’s soothing and calming voice. He still didn’t want to, but he let Sehun pulled him into a tight hug because proximity could lessen the pain and it worked.

 

Jongin relaxed in Sehun’s arms and Sehun took that as an invitation to do more. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over Jongin, still holding him closely. “I will be gentle, I promise.” Sehun said softly.

 

When Sehun wrapped his fingers around his cock, he let out a loud gasp of relief because finally he felt pleasure instead of pain.

 

Sehun kept to his words and treated him like a precious diamond. It was slow sex but it was enough to make Jongin’s pain disappear and he was feeling so much better than before. Sehun’s knot inside him was warm and reassuring. With the knowledge that his mate was right beside him, Jongin finally fell asleep after a very, very long and tiring day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun was still sleeping when Jongin woke up the next morning. He was feeling tired and his body hurt but it was expected after what he went through last night. His throat felt dry and he tried to sit up so he could reach for the water on the table beside the bed. He stopped moving when he felt Sehun stirring next to him. He held his breath, hoping that Sehun would fall back asleep. But then Sehun opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Jongin’s.

 

“Why did you wake up so early?” Sehun rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms above him.

 

Jongin chose not to answer him and continued what he was doing just now. He gulped down the water and let out a satisfied sigh once he was done. When he was about to put the glass back onto the table, Sehun took the glass from his hand and put it on the table instead.

 

“We need to get dressed. The doctor is going to come soon.” Jongin said without looking at Sehun. He blatantly ignored Sehun’s disappointed sigh and picked up his clothes that were thrown haphazardly on his feet.

 

Sehun got off the bed to wear his clothes and Jongin could feel Sehun’s eyes on him all the time but Jongin refused to look at him. Just because he let Sehun fuck him last night didn’t meant that he had forgiven the other man.

 

“Can we talk?” Sehun was the first to break the silence.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He cursed internally when he realized that he didn’t have his phone with him so he couldn’t pretend to be busy with something else.

 

“But I need to talk to you. I want to explain everything so there won’t be any misunderstandings between us.”

 

Jongin scoffed at Sehun’s words. “Why do you care anyway? I thought you said this marriage means nothing to you. So why does it bother you whether or not we have misunderstandings?”

 

Sehun ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Just listen to me, okay? You don’t need to say anything, just please, listen to me.” When Jongin didn’t retort back, Sehun took that as his cue to continue.

 

“You were right. I was sleeping with another guy when you called me.” Jongin’s body tensed and Sehun quickly continued before Jongin could yell at him to stop. “He is not my lover. We are..we are not in that kind of relationship. It’s kinda complicated. He was my first love, but because he is an alpha too, we can’t be together. We decided to become fuck buddies. I won’t lie and say that I have no feeling for him anymore. I still like him. But then I realized how wrong it is for me to fuck another person when I already have a mate. So, I told him that we need to stop. He agreed. But then we were caught up in the mood, and it just happened. But both of us have agreed that it would be the last time we do that. It won’t happen anymore. I promise.” Sehun finished.

 

It took Jongin a whole minute before he responded. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” It actually made him feel even more upset than he already was. He knew they were basically not lovers because they didn’t love each other. But knowing that your mate was sleeping with another guy and admitting that he still liked him hurt.

 

“What do you want me to do then?” Sehun massaged his temple before he looked at Jongin. He looked pitiful, but Jongin thought he deserved it.

 

“Nothing.” Jongin answered curtly. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom. A warm shower could probably help him to feel better.

 

Jongin knew what he did was dangerous. As an omega he was not allowed to treat or speak to his alpha like that. Alpha had a really high pride and it was only a matter of time before Sehun exploded. But Jongin couldn’t bring himself to forgive Sehun that easily. Just looking at Sehun’s face made him feel annoyed so how was he supposed to be nice to Sehun?

 

He kept telling himself that Sehun deserved it because it was Sehun’s fault after all. He was not the one who was sleeping with another man. He was not the one who almost killed his mate. Sehun deserved this. This should teach Sehun a lesson that Jongin was not an easy person.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After staying in the hospital for three days Jongin was finally allowed to go home. They were in the car right now and they spent the whole journey in silence. Jongin stole a wary glance at Sehun who looked so concentrated in driving. He didn’t know how he should tell Sehun that he had asked the doctor to prescribe him the suppressants for his heat. There were still a few days left and Jongin didn’t want Sehun to take care of his heat. It wouldn’t hurt that much as long as Sehun was close to him.

 

But how to tell the alpha? He had a feeling that Sehun wouldn’t be happy if he knew about it. It would definitely hurt Sehun’s pride as an alpha but Jongin really didn’t want to do anything intimate with Sehun. The last time was an exception because at that time he was dying, but he was fine now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin put his bag down on the bed and sighed. Sehun was outside and sooner or later Jongin would need to tell him about the suppressants. He could only pray that Sehun wouldn’t be that mad.

 

“But it’s not like I want it. He is the one who created this mess. It’s his fault. Why should I be scared?” Jongin mumbled to himself.

 

“Why are you talking to yourself?” Sehun was suddenly standing behind him out of nowhere and Jongin let out a manly scream.

 

“Don’t surprise me like that!” Jongin stared at him wide-eyed while Sehun just raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I didn’t know it will scare you.” Sehun shrugged nonchalantly.

 

Jongin took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He was about to scold Sehun for not even apologizing after scaring him like that but then his eyes widened when he saw that Sehun was holding something in his hand. The suppressants. Shit.

Sehun turned to the side and looked at him dead in the eyes. “Is this what I think it is?” Sehun asked in a dangerously low voice.

 

Jongin bit his lower lip and looked down because he couldn’t handle the intensity of Sehun’s furious gaze. “Y-yes.”

 

“Why?” Sehun took a step forward and Jongin tried to move backward but his knees immediately hit the bed. He couldn’t go anywhere.

 

“Why would you need a suppressant when I am here? Are you trying to mess with me right now?” Sehun stopped right in front of him and his breath hitched when Sehun grabbed his chin harshly and forced him to look up. “Answer me.”

 

“Y-you know the reason.” Jongin answered in a shaky voice.

 

“What? Is it because I slept with another person? Is it because I came late during your heat?”

 

Jongin nodded his head and Sehun’s grip on his chin tightened, making him stumble forward into Sehun’s chest. He stared at Sehun and he let out a whimper when the only thing he could see in Sehun’s eyes was anger. This Sehun was so different from the Sehun in the hospital a few days ago. This was not the same Sehun that begged for his forgiveness and took care of him so tenderly because he was in pain. This Sehun scared him and he didn’t know what to do.

 

“You are so selfish, do you know that?” Sehun raised his voice and Jongin cowered in fear. “You keep blaming me for what happened and it’s not fair, do you know why?” When Jongin didn’t respond, Sehun repeated the question in a louder voice. “Do you know why, Kim Jongin?”

 

Jongin quickly shook his head and Sehun scoffed. “Of course you don’t know because you are being so selfish and only think about yourself. Well, because I am nice, let me tell you the reason.”

 

“I know it’s my fault that I came late, but you can’t really blame me either because I thought you will have your heat next week.” Sehun lowered his voice and brought his face closer to Jongin’s face until Jongin could feel Sehun’s hot breath on his cheek.

 

“And about that guy, don’t you think you are overreacting? We are married, I know, but we don’t love each other, do we? I told you he is an alpha too, so you don’t need to worry that I will mark him, because I can’t. So why you gotta be so mad about it?” Sehun moved closer until his mouth was right in front of Jongin’s ear and lowered his voice even more until it was just above whisper, “and let me tell you one more thing. I ended things with that guy, because I was thinking about you. I could have continued having a relationship with him if I want to. You know that I can do that, right? But I didn’t. Have you never thought about why I did that? Do you really think I am a jerk that will leave you dying to be with another guy? I may not love you, but you are my mate, and I have told you before that I will take care of you, haven’t I? Hm?”

 

Jongin didn’t know when he started crying. He tried to sniffle quietly but it was impossible to do so. He set his gaze on Sehun’s chin because he really couldn’t bring himself to look at Sehun right now. Even though what Sehun said was right, Jongin didn’t know why he was so bothered by the fact that Sehun was sleeping with another guy. They might be married but it was not because of love, so why was he so upset about it?

 

Sehun finally let go of his chin and took a step back, eyes still trained on Jongin. “I have apologised and kept to my words to take care of you during your heat. I have also told you what I needed to say. If you want to keep being childish about it, then there’s nothing else I can do.” Sehun walked toward the door but he stopped before he closed it. He stood there with his back on Jongin and Jongin had the urge to ask him to stay, he didn’t even know why, but he held it back. “I will stay here until your heat ends. I know suppressants won’t help much if I am not around,” and after he said that he closed the door behind him, leaving Jongin alone in the bedroom.

 

Jongin fell onto the bed and stared at the empty space where Sehun was standing just now. He was confused, upset, and frustrated. He kept trying to tell himself that it was the right thing to do to blame Sehun and to punish him, but now he was not so sure anymore.

 

If he wanted to blame Sehun for being irresponsible, he couldn’t do so because Sehun brought him to the hospital, waited until he woke up, and took care of him when he was in pain. Sehun might be sleeping with someone else behind his back but Sehun said he had ended whatever kind of relationship they were having. Sehun said he left the guy because he was thinking about Jongin when he could have just continued the relationship because even though they were married and bonded they didn’t love each other. But Sehun decided to do so because he didn’t want to hurt Jongin’s feelings. So maybe Sehun was right about him being the selfish one here.

 

Not to add that Sehun had apologised to him for many times. Jongin could still picture Sehun’s guilty expression back in the hospital. Sehun was an alpha. He had a high pride but he still showed Jongin his weak side and apologised to Jongin. That meant Sehun actually cared about him because Sehun could have just pretended that he did nothing wrong and not apologise for anything.

 

He looked at the bottle of suppressants that had fallen down onto the floor. He knew Sehun hadn't left. Sehun’s scent was still strong and he inhaled it deeply. It made him feel a lot better instantly and that’s exactly what he needed.

 

He stood up and walked toward the door. He took a deep breath before he turned the knob slowly. Sehun was sitting on the couch in the living room. He immediately lifted his gaze from his phone when he heard the door being opened and they locked gaze with each other.

 

“Uhm, I..I will not take the suppressants.” Jongin broke the silence.

 

Sehun’s face remained impassive. Jongin just stood there, feeling incredibly awkward and looked at anything but Sehun.

 

“Do you need me now?” Sehun suddenly asked and it threw Jongin off-guard.

 

“Sorry?”

 

Sehun didn’t answer, instead his eyes travelled down to Jongin’s lower region. Jongin followed Sehun’s gaze and he could feel his face heating up when he saw the huge tent in front of his jeans. He didn’t even notice when he had gotten hard but it was most probably caused by Sehun’s scent. He was in heat, so no one could blame him.

 

He had a hard time forming an appropriate answer because how was he supposed to answer to that without sounding desperate and slutty?

 

“Come here.” Sehun’s voice broke his train of thoughts and Jongin looked up, finding Sehun still sitting on the couch.

 

Jongin walked slowly, partly because he was shy and partly because the front part of his jeans felt uncomfortable with each step he took. When he was right in front of Sehun, he stopped because he was unsure what Sehun wanted to do with him. He shrieked loudly when Sehun suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him down until he was sitting on Sehun’s laps.

 

“Spread your legs.” Sehun ordered. Jongin complied and placed his legs on both sides of Sehun’s body. He cautiously put his hands on Sehun’s shoulders and he let out a sigh of relief when Sehun didn’t seem to mind it.

 

“Stop being so nervous.” Sehun reprimanded him softly and Jongin was slightly taken aback by the tenderness in his voice. Sehun was really confusing. He could be scary and intimidating at one moment then at the other moment he was kind and sweet.

 

“Ah!” Jongin let out a loud gasp when Sehun suddenly palmed him through his jeans. Sehun looked at him in alarm and retracted his hand away.

 

“Did it hurt?” Sehun asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

Jongin shook his head. “I was just surprised.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Sehun undid the button and pulled the zipper down. He traced the tip of Jongin’s dick through the thin layer of Jongin’s underwear with his fingers, making Jongin shudder on his laps.

 

Sehun pulled the underwear down to free Jongin’s cock and Jongin’s head fell onto Sehun’s shoulder when Sehun’s fingers wrapped around it. His breath was ragged and he let out soft whimpers as Sehun pumped his hard cock.

 

Sehun suddenly lifted him up only to lay him down on the couch. Sehun stood up and stripped himself. Jongin quickly did the same thing and threw his clothes haphazardly on the floor. His slick kept coming out from his hole and it wouldn’t be an easy task to clean the couch but he would worry about that later on.

 

He spread his legs to accommodate Sehun who was climbing on top of him. He sighed softly when he felt two fingers entering his wet hole slowly. Actually he didn’t need to be prepared anymore because they just did it last night in the hospital. But he wasn’t going to complain because it felt good.

 

Sehun was going too slow to his liking. He was already riled up and he wanted nothing but for Sehun to fuck him hard and knot him. He bravely locked his arms around Sehun’s shoulders to pull him closer. Sehun stopped his movement and looked at Jongin questioningly.

 

“I want you in me. Now.” His words were hushed but he really hoped Sehun heard him because he didn’t think he could bring himself to repeat those words again.

 

Surprise was evident in Sehun’s face but it disappeared just as fast as it came. “You didn’t even say please.” Sehun snickered. Jongin panicked and he was about to apologise when Sehun suddenly pulled his fingers out. “But since I am nice today, I will give you what you want.” There’s no warning before Sehun pushed his cock into Jongin. He didn’t wait and started to pound into Jongin relentlessly.

 

Jongin held onto Sehun for dear life. Choked moans and sobs escaped his parted lips. “Please..please..” He didn’t even know what he was begging for but he knew he was close.

 

Sehun leaned down and licked the bonding mark on his neck, sending tingling sensation all over his body which made everything much better. He came without warning when Sehun bit the mark until it bled. His head was spinning in pleasure and his body trembled as Sehun licked the blood away.

 

It took three more thrusts before Sehun’s knot grew inside him. Sehun circled his hips slowly because it was impossible for him to pull out anymore. Jongin clenched his hole as much as he could and he whimpered weakly when Sehun finally cummed inside him.

 

Sehun fell on top of him and buried his face on his shoulder. The gesture was oddly intimate and Jongin found himself blushing even though his face was already red from their activity earlier.

 

“Give me a minute. I will turn us around later.” Sehun mumbled tiredly onto his skin.

 

Jongin suddenly felt bad for Sehun. Sehun had been taking care of him for the past four days, not only his heat but also his health. Because they have decided not to let their parents know about the incident, Sehun was the only person who stayed in the hospital to look after him. It must have been so tiring but his heat wouldn’t end for the next few days. But if he took the suppressants Sehun would be upset. He really didn’t know what to do.

 

“You were thinking too loud.” Sehun’s voice pulled him out from his thoughts.

 

“Wait, I said it out loud?” His eyes widened in surprise.

 

Sehun lifted his head up and stared at Jongin with a straight face. “Yeah.” Jongin could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. Sehun chuckled quietly before he gripped Jongin’s waist and turned them around so now Jongin was on top of him. “Don’t worry. I just need a short nap.” Sehun told him.

 

Jongin just stared at Sehun who already had his eyes closed. Was he really alright? He was startled when Sehun’s right hand came up to his head and pushed it down slowly until his cheek was pressed against Sehun’s naked chest.

 

“Sleep. You will need it.”

 

Jongin’s heart was beating fast for reasons he didn’t know. If Sehun noticed it, he hoped Sehun would think that it was caused by his heat.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Today was a rough day even though half a day hadn’t even passed yet. He felt something warm petting his head gently but he was too sleepy to really pay attention to it. He fell asleep and it was probably the best sleep he had ever had in such a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You look…...different.”

 

Jongin looked up from his plate to stare at his best friend. “What do you mean?”

 

Jongdae leaned back against the chair and scrutinized him. It made him feel a little bit self-conscious even though Jongdae was his close friend and had seen him in his worst times.

 

“I can’t explain. You just look different.” Jongdae said.

 

“In a bad way or good way?”

 

“Good I guess?” Jongdae shrugged. “You are glowing.”

 

Jongin frowned. “Glowing? Me? Is that even possible?”

 

“I really don’t know how to explain it. It’s you know..your face..it’s shining and like there’s a glowing aura around you.”

 

“You are being weird.” Jongin rolled his eyes before he continued eating his spaghetti. 

 

“Yeah, I guess so. I think my eyes are playing trick on me. There’s no way you are shining. You are too dark.”

 

Jongin threw a napkin toward Jongdae who was laughing loudly in front of him. “You are not that fair either.” Jongin retorted.

 

“At least I am fairer than you.” Jongdae poked his tongue out and Jongin would have stabbed it with his fork if not for the fact that they were in public.

 

“Shut-” Jongin covered his mouth with his hand when he suddenly felt the urge to vomit. He looked at Jongdae who was staring at him in confusion.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jongdae asked.

 

Jongin didn’t answer and quickly ran toward the bathroom at the back of the restaurant. He reached the toilet just in time and he vomited everything that he had eaten just now. Once he was done, he sat on the floor even though he knew it was dirty because he suddenly lost all of his energy.

 

“Jongin? Jongin where are you?” He could hear Jongdae’s concerned voice calling for him and he weakly knocked on the door so Jongdae would know in which stall he was in.

 

Jongdae pushed open the door and gasped when he spotted Jongin on the floor. “Are you alright? What happened?” Jongdae kneeled beside him and pulled him up from the floor. Jongdae might be smaller than him but his strength was no joke.

 

“I don’t know. I think I ate something bad.” Jongin leaned heavily against Jongdae who didn’t seem to mind about it.

 

“How are you feeling now?” Jongdae grabbed some tissues and helped him to wipe his mouth.

 

“Dizzy,” Jongin breathed out heavily, “and tired.”

 

“Let’s get you home.” Jongdae squeezed his waist gently as if trying to tell him  _‘it’s okay buddy, you got me’_  and it was one of the reasons why Jongin was so grateful to have Jongdae in his life, even though he could be annoying sometimes. Jongin knew he could always rely on Jongdae, like how Jongdae could rely on him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I am fine, Dae. Don’t cancel the date just because of me.” Jongin sighed at his best friend’s stubbornness. Jongdae had a date today with an alpha whom he knew from the photography club. Jongdae had been crushing on the said alpha for months and finally the alpha asked Jongdae out and Jongin was not going to ruin it.

 

“I can explain it to Minseok. He will understand.”

 

“No, don’t do that. This is going to be your first date with him. I know you have been so excited about it. I am really fine. I just need to rest.” Jongin tried to reassure his friend again.

 

Jongdae looked conflicted as he played with the hem of his shirt. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. I promise I will call you if anything happens.” Jongin wouldn’t do that obviously because he didn’t want to ruin Jongdae’s date, but he hoped with him saying that would help to pacify Jongdae even for a little bit.

 

Jongdae sighed before he patted Jongin’s hair gently. “Fine. I will go. But you must call me if you need anything, okay?” Jongdae asked sternly.

 

“Yes, mom.” Jongin teased and he felt better when Jongdae smiled.

 

“Good. Now, lie down and sleep. I will leave after you fall asleep.” Jongdae helped Jongin to settle down on the bed and pulled the blanket up until Jongin’s shoulders.

 

Jongdae sat on the space next to him and patted his head in a way that Jongdae knew could help Jongin to fall asleep faster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin woke up to an agonizing pain in his stomach. When he tried to sit up his head started spinning like crazy. He touched his forehead with palm and frowned when the temperature was normal. He didn’t have a fever so what happened to him?

 

He rested against the headboard and picked up his phone from the bedside table. He checked the time and realized that it was just 7PM which meant Jongdae was most probably still having a dinner with Minseok. He didn’t want to ruin Jongdae’s date just because he was feeling sick.

 

Suddenly his stomach felt sick and he practically ran toward the bathroom even though his head was still hurting. He kneeled in front of the toilet bowl and vomited for the second time that day. His eyes were filled with tears as his throat started to hurt.

 

He was too lost in pain to notice that someone else had joined him in the bathroom. He only realized it when he felt a warm hand on his back and he turned his head around in surprise.

 

“Se-” He caught himself before he could blurt out Sehun’s name because he remembered how Sehun had ordered him not to call him by his name.

 

Instead of commenting on his tongue-slip, Sehun stood up and grabbed a towel before he drenched it in warm water. All the while Jongin was just staring at him dumbfounded because he still couldn’t process the fact that Sehun was actually here.

 

Sehun came back to where he was seated on the floor and knelt next to him. Sehun wordlessly wiped Jongin’s mouth softly and the intimate gesture caught Jongin off guard but he didn’t say anything about it.

 

“Can you walk?” Sehun asked and Jongin quickly nodded his head. He stood up on his wobbly knees and he almost fell down but Sehun was quick to hold him by his waist. “You could have said no.” Sehun tsk-ed.

 

Jongin bit his bottom lip and let Sehun walk him toward the bed. After he sat down on the bed, he decided to ask Sehun the question that he had been wanting to ask since Sehun appeared.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

It took Sehun a while to answer as he looked like he was in deep thought, as if thinking whether or not he should tell Jongin the truth and Jongin became even more curious.

 

“I think it’s because we are bonded. But I can feel it when you are in pain or distressed. Actually, during the incident last time, I didn’t come here because I saw your missed calls. I just felt something weird and it told me that you were in trouble. It also happened this time. I was having dinner when suddenly I had the feeling that you are in pain, that’s why I rushed here.” Sehun explained.

 

“Oh..” It made sense and he was kinda flattered because Sehun actually cared enough to come and check on him.

 

“So, what happened to you? Are you sick? Have you seen a doctor?” Sehun asked.

 

“I don’t know. I suddenly felt sick this afternoon. I don’t think I will need to see a doctor.”

 

“Are you sure?” Sehun looked at him skeptically.

 

Jongin was about to nod his head when his stomach felt sick again. His eyes widened and he quickly ran into the bathroom to throw up again.

 

“This won’t do. I am bringing you to the hospital now.” Sehun stated after Jongin emerged from the bathroom, looking like he just ran a marathon. Jongin was too exhausted to argue so he let Sehun drag him out and into the car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You don’t need to go in. I can go alone.” Jongin said when Sehun also stood up after his name was called by the nurse.

 

Sehun stopped walking to look at him. “Sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay. I will wait here.”

 

Jongin nodded his head before he went into the doctor’s room where a kind-looking doctor was already waiting for him. “Mr Kim Jongin?” The doctor asked with a smile.

 

“Yes, that’s me.” Jongin returned the smile as he sat down in front of the doctor.

 

The doctor looked through Jongin’s file in front of him with a serious expression. “It is written here that you are experiencing extreme dizziness and stomachache. Did you throw up?”

 

“Yeah, about three or four times in a day.”

 

The doctor put the files down and stood up. “Lie down on the bed. I will do some check-up.”

 

Jongin followed the instruction dutifully and the nurse came over to lifted his shirt up until his chest. The doctor came not long after with a stethoscope in his right hand. “I am going to start now.” The doctor announced.

 

“Okay.”

 

Jongin stayed still while the doctor pressed the cold surface of the stethoscope all over his chest. There was a frown etched on the doctor’s face and Jongin suddenly felt uneasy when the doctor’s frown deepened gradually. What if his condition was worse than he actually thought?

 

The doctor stopped and pulled out the stethoscope from his ears. “Are you mated?” The doctor suddenly asked.

 

“Yes. Uh, what does this have to do with my mate?” Jongin asked in confusion.

 

“Ah, I see.” The doctor didn’t answer his question but he was smiling mysteriously instead. “Ms. Lee, please prepare him for an ultrasound scan.”

 

Jongin was still confused but he let the nurse did her job. She put a clear gel on his stomach and Jongin suddenly had an idea what this was all about, but that couldn’t be it right? There’s no way. But it’s also possible. Shit, he was screwed.

 

Jongin grew more anxious when the doctor turned on the device and then started running it all over his stomach. He avoided looking at the screen because he was afraid of what he was going to see.

 

“Don’t you want to see your baby, Mr. Kim?” The doctor asked with a smile on his face, totally unaware of Jongin’s internal war.

 

“B-baby?” Jongin stuttered.

 

“Yes. Congratulations, you are pregnant! We found out about it early. I think it is only around 3 weeks. It is a very critical period, you need to be really careful.” The doctor explained.

 

Baby? Pregnant? He was pregnant? Well, of course he knew he could get pregnant. Sehun never used a condom whenever they had sex. But he didn’t expect it to be this soon. His relationship with Sehun was not even good yet, how was he going to go through this pregnancy? How would he tell Sehun about it? How would Sehun react? Would Sehun hate it? Would Sehun leave him?


	2. Two

Pregnancy should be good news and he should be happy about it. He was happy, of course, but the most dominant emotion that he was feeling right now was fear. He was still young. The responsibility of being a parent was too heavy for him to handle. Not to add that his relationship with Sehun was rocky. If Sehun decided to leave him and his baby, he didn’t know how he was going to survive.

 

Sehun was sitting on the chair in front of the doctor’s room when Jongin came out. Sehun didn’t notice his presence yet and Jongin wanted to keep it that way forever, but of course it’s impossible. His legs were shaking as he made his way to his mate and Sehun looked up from his phone when Jongin was standing right in front of him.

 

“Done?” Sehun asked.

 

Jongin nodded his head while playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. “What did the doctor say?” Sehun also stood up but Jongin kept his gaze locked on the floor.

 

This was it. He needed to tell Sehun about the news and he didn’t know how Sehun would react to it. He didn’t have any expectations to be honest. He was afraid he would be too disappointed to recover from it.

 

Suddenly he felt Sehun’s warm hand cupping his jaw and Jongin lifted his head up in surprise.

 

“Why are you crying? Does it hurt? Do you need me to call the doctor?” Sehun’s concerned voice snapped him out of his reverie. He didn’t even realize he was crying.

 

“I-” Jongin stopped. He was really, really scared and he cried even harder than before. People around them were staring at them and Sehun was obviously panicking right now.

 

“Why? What’s wrong? Fuck, let me call the doctor.” Sehun made a move to walk away but Jongin gripped his wrist and stopped him. “Jongin?”

 

Jongin took a deep breath before he told Sehun the news in one breath, “I’m pregnant.”

 

The hallway was silent and Jongin felt like time had stopped ticking. He had his eyes closed because he didn’t want to see the expression on Sehun’s face. He was still holding onto Sehun’s wrist and Sehun didn’t move a muscle. His heart felt like bursting because of the anxiousness that he was feeling at the moment.

 

He almost screamed when Sehun suddenly pulled his hand away. He was thinking that this was it. Sehun’s gonna leave, and he was going to deal with this alone. What he didn’t expect were two arms that pulled him into a hug until his face was flush against Sehun’s chest.

 

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Sehun whispered into his ears comfortingly but instead of calming down, he broke down again and sobbed harder. He didn’t expect this reaction from Sehun and hearing those comforting words from Sehun just broke the dam because he was so relieved.

 

“I..I thought y-you going to l-leave me.” Jongin sobbed.

 

“Idiot. Why would I do that. My pup is in your belly, of course I will never leave you.”

 

Jongin buried his face further into Sehun’s chest and tried to calm down. He knew he was making a scene right now and he was kinda embarrassed because of it.

 

Once Jongin had finally calmed down, Sehun pulled away and handed Jongin his handkerchief that he kept in his pocket. Jongin accepted it gratefully and used it to wipe his tear-stained cheeks.

 

“Let’s go home.” Sehun said.

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun followed him into the bedroom and he excused himself to go to the bathroom because he needed a quick shower. He felt gross after all the crying and vomiting.

 

He was feeling much better and maybe it was because Sehun was here. Having your mate close to you all the time must feel really good. Too bad he couldn’t have that. But he couldn’t do anything about it so it would be better if he stopped complaining because it was useless.

 

Sehun was sitting on the bed when he stepped out from the bathroom. He stood there, unsure of what to do because Sehun still hadn’t noticed his presence yet. Or so he thought.

 

“I just called my mom and told her about the news. She was hysterical but luckily she didn’t have a heart-attack.” Sehun said it in a really serious tone so Jongin thought maybe his mother really had a heart problem. “Nah, she is perfectly healthy. I was just joking.” Oh, well okay. “But she is really happy about it. She is going to visit us tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, that’s great.” He had only met Sehun’s parents twice. First was during their first family meeting and the second time was on the wedding day. But Sehun’s parents were nice toward him so he was not that nervous to meet them tomorrow.

 

“I have told your mom too.” Sehun said.

 

“You did? What did she say?” Jongin knew his mother wasn’t too keen of the idea of him being a parent at this young age. His mother actually had asked him to use protection when they had sex (it was a really embarrassing conversation) but how could he even think about it when he was in heat?

 

“She sounded happy and asked me to take a good care of you. She said she is going to come and visit you as soon as possible.” Sehun relayed the message from his mother. Jongin was a bit skeptical about his mother being happy, but maybe his mother finally changed her mind.

 

“I see.”

 

They fell into an awkward silence with Jongin just standing there while playing with his fingers and Sehun sitting on the bed tapping the screen of his phone in random beat.

 

“Are you hungry?” Sehun broke the silence.

 

“A little bit.” Jongin answered honestly. After throwing up several times, he needed to eat something to fill up his empty stomach.

 

“I will cook something for us. You can stay here and rest, I will call you once it’s done.”

 

Sehun didn’t give Jongin a chance to respond before he was out from the room. Jongin usually didn’t cook because he was lazy, but the real reason was he couldn’t cook at all. Oh, but he could cook ramyun. That was easy peasy. So, with that given fact, Jongin didn’t have any groceries at home, and Sehun didn’t know th-

 

“Your fridge is empty.” Sehun came back a moment later and he was judging Jongin so hard Jongin could only smile awkwardly.

 

“I was about to tell you about it but you already stormed off. I can’t cook, so I never bought groceries since it will be a waste.” He ducked his head down in embarrassment though he had never been embarrassed about the non-existence of his cooking skill before.

 

“But last time your fridge was filled with groceries. I even cooked breakfast for us.”

 

“That’s because my mom dropped by once in a while. She was the one who bought all of that. She didn’t know I was living alone so she thought you will be able to cook for me.” Jongin explained.

 

Sehun’s face turned serious after he was finished talking and Jongin wondered if he said something wrong.

 

“I will drive around and see if there’s any restaurant which is still operating at this hour. I will be back soon.” Sehun stared at him for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face before he turned around and walked away.

 

Sehun was seriously a very confusing person and Jongin didn’t know if there would be a time where he could finally understand his mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun managed to find a noodle shop nearby so now they were sitting at the dining table, enjoying their food.

 

Jongin subconsciously kept rubbing his still-flat belly while eating. He didn’t even know why but it felt nice and made him feel calm. He had finally accepted the fact that there was another human inside him even though it still looked like a tiny seed right now. But knowing that it would grow bigger as each month passed somehow made him feel excited about it.

 

“Jongin.”

 

Jongin stopped eating and looked at Sehun with raised eyebrows, waiting for the alpha to continue.

 

“I will stay with you and do my job as your mate and husband.” It was so sudden and Jongin wasn’t prepared for it.

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“I won’t leave anymore. This is my house too from now on. Our house.” Sehun gave him a small smile and Jongin’s breath hitched.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. You and our pup are my responsibilities. I will take care of you and the pup.” Sehun sounded so sincere and there was suddenly no reason for Jongin to doubt him.

 

“Thank you.” Jongin’s eye got teary but this time it was because he was happy. He never knew this day would come. He wanted to laugh at himself for breaking down at the hospital because he was too scared Sehun was going to leave him and their pup. Turns out he was scared for nothing.

 

“And Jongin?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You can call me Sehun from now on.”

 

It was just eight words but it was enough to make him see a glimpse of hope for their future. Maybe this could work after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was almost dawn but Jongin was still wide awake. Since he moved into this house, he had always slept alone on the spacious bed. But tonight was different. Sehun was sleeping on the space next to him and he didn’t know why his heart was beating so wildly. He had his back turned on Sehun, but he could feel the heat emitted by the alpha and it took everything in Jongin not to turn around and hug Sehun. The temptation was real and Jongin blamed it on Sehun’s scent and his own hormones.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but it was to no avail. He let out a sigh before he decided to get out of the room. He moved as quietly as he could because he didn’t want to wake Sehun up. Once he was outside, he breathed out in relief.

 

There was nothing much he could do around this time. He walked around the living room before he went to the kitchen. He made himself hot chocolate and brought it to the living room. It was summer but it was always chilly in the dawn. He should have brought the blanket with him.

 

Now that he was alone, he was able to think about everything that had happened today. His life seemed to move in a fast pace. One moment he was married and the next thing he knew he was pregnant. He hadn’t even fully adapted to the word ‘husband’ yet but soon he was going to be a father. It was scary but it’s not like he could turn back time.

 

He rubbed his stomach gently with his hand. It was going to grow bigger and bigger and he knew it wouldn’t be an easy journey.

 

“Our first meeting didn’t go well, huh? I’m sorry. I must have scared you. But you don’t have to worry though. I don’t hate you. You are my pup. This is cheesy but I think I love you already even though you look like a pea.” Jongin chuckled to himself. “Please grow up healthily. Okay? I can’t wait to meet you.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Jongin jumped in surprise and turned his head to the direction of the voice. “God, you scared me.”

 

“Sorry,” Sehun raised his eyebrows, “and I won’t hurt the baby so you can put down your arms.” That’s when Jongin realized that he had been hugging his stomach as if trying to protect his pup. It was an instinct so he was really unaware of it until Sehun pointed it out.

 

“Why are you awake?” Jongin tried to change the topic and let his hands fall to his side.

 

“Why are you not asleep?” Sehun asked back.

 

Jongin shrugged before he took a sip of his hot chocolate. “I can’t sleep.”

 

Sehun sat next to him on the couch and Jongin immediately felt warmer. He felt the urge to snuggle closer to Sehun again and this was bad. He had never felt like this before, maybe the pregnancy was the cause of it. He gripped the glass tightly until his knuckles went red and it didn’t go unnoticed by Sehun.

 

“Jongin, are you okay? Does it hurt again?” Sehun leaned closer toward him and Jongin let out a soft gasp. Sehun smelled so nice and he really wanted to be hugged by the alpha right now. The fact that he couldn’t do it was driving him crazy. But then he thought, fuck it. They were married after all and attending to his needs was one of Sehun’s responsibilities. It was not like he wanted to be hugged, he _needed_ to. His body was craving for it.

 

He put the glass down on the table before he lunged himself forward and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist. His face was buried in the crook of Sehun’s neck and inhaled the comforting scent of his mate.

 

Sehun had gone stiff and Jongin was praying silently for Sehun to not push him away because he would definitely cry if Sehun really did so. God must be on his side tonight because not long after, he felt a pair of strong arms enveloping him in a warm hug that left him feeling all jolly.

 

“If you wanted a hug you could have just said so. I thought you were feeling sick again.” Sehun muttered softly.

 

Jongin let his body relaxed and tightened his arms. Sehun had been really nice to him since the pregnancy news and he hoped it was not a momentary thing because he really liked the soft side of Sehun.

 

“I just didn’t know if it’s okay to ask.” Jongin admitted shyly.

 

“Of course it’s okay. You are my husband. There’s nothing wrong with it. Stop being so cautious around me. I know I have been treating you badly, but I won’t do it anymore. I didn’t do it because I hate you. I don’t know how to explain it, but you know.. I just-”

 

“It’s okay, Sehun. I get it.” Sehun’s name rolled off his tongue easily and it felt like another weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For everything,” a pause, “do you think we can start over?” Sehun asked in a serious tone.

 

Jongin wasn’t sure if he heard it right because it was something that he had never imagined he would hear coming out from Sehun’s mouth. It was a big decision. Starting over meant giving them a chance to work this marriage out. A lot of things could happen along the way. It might not work out but he wouldn’t know if he didn’t try. Besides, since the beginning he hoped they could make it work and the chance was finally here.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. I want to give this a chance. I want to give us a chance. Do you want to?” Sehun pulled away to look at him straight in the eyes.

 

Sehun looked so sincere and determined. That’s enough confirmation for Jongin.

 

“Yes, I want to.”

 

The smile on Sehun’s face was the widest that Jongin had ever seen on the alpha and Jongin was glad that the idea actually made Sehun happy.

 

“Do you want to go to sleep now?”

 

Jongin was not feeling sleepy yet, but the idea of cuddling on the bed with Sehun made him excited so he nodded his head enthusiastically. Sehun then held his hand and pulled him up from the couch. “Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

That night, Jongin fell asleep on top of Sehun’s chest and inside Sehun’s arms. He knew it wouldn’t be a one-time thing and he was looking forward to more nights with Sehun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Maybe you should take a break from college.” Sehun said while patting his back soothingly. Jongin wiped his mouth with the tissue Sehun had given him and groaned tiredly. He was getting ready to go to class when morning sickness hit him and he had been kneeling in front of the toilet for the past twenty minutes.

 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. I won’t be able to attend class in this condition.” He could always continue his study once he was feeling better. The doctor had told him the morning sickness would only happen during the first trimester of the pregnancy. Well, he hoped it’s true because he couldn’t cope with this every day for nine months. He would rather die.

 

Sehun helped him to get on his feet and Jongin winced when he felt the numbness on both of his legs. “Can you walk?” Sehun asked. Since they found out that he was pregnant and spending more time together, he had learned that Sehun was a really attentive person. Most of the time Sehun knew what he needed and wanted without Jongin telling him. Sehun also knew when he was feeling unwell. Jongin didn’t know how he did that but he wasn’t complaining at all. It was nice to be pampered by the alpha that he once feared. It’s a new side of Sehun that made him respect his mate even more.

 

“Yeah, I think I am fine.” Despite saying that, he still accepted Sehun’s offered hand and they walked side by side toward the living room.

 

“Lie down.” Sehun instructed when they arrived at the couch.

 

“Huh?” Jongin tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Just listen to me.” Sehun used a more stern tone and Jongin quickly obliged. Once he was lying down comfortably on the couch, Sehun sat down at the very end of the couch, right in front of Jongin’s feet.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Jongin was about to move his legs away when Sehun grabbed both of his ankles and gave him a look that said ‘don’t move’.

 

Jongin eyed him curiously. Sehun was still holding onto his ankles with one hand while his other hand was rummaging the drawer next to the couch. “Weird. It should be here.” Sehun was mumbling to himself but Jongin could hear him clearly.

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“I put a lotion in here when we first moved in. But it’s no longer here.” Sehun puffed out his cheeks in frustration and it looked kinda cute but Jongin quickly dismissed that thought.

 

“Is it the lavender one?”

 

“Yes, did you see it?” Sehun turned to look at him.

 

“I kept it in the drawer in the bathroom.” Jongin told him.

 

“Ah.. Okay, wait here.” Sehun said before he disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Jongin, being the good kid he was, just laid there and waited for Sehun to return. He still had no clue what Sehun was going to do but he trusted Sehun wouldn’t do anything bad to him.

 

Sehun came back a few minutes later and sat down on his spot earlier. He wordlessly poured a sufficient amount of lotion onto his palm before he applied it on Jongin’s right leg. Jongin flinched a little bit because the lotion was cold against his skin and Sehun muttered a soft sorry.

 

“What are you doing?” Jongin finally asked.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sehun raised an eyebrow at him as his hands were moving along his legs while applying pressure at certain spots.

 

“You are massaging my leg.” Jongin stated. Sehun nodded his head and Jongin frowned. “But why?”

 

“Because you said your legs are numb.” Sehun replied nonchalantly. Jongin didn’t know how to reply to that so he didn’t. He just stared at Sehun who looked so serious in massaging him and Jongin’s heart felt warm all of a sudden.

 

“Does it feel good?” Sehun looked at him expectantly. Jongin wanted to laugh because Sehun looked like a little kid waiting for the praise from his mom.

 

“Yes.”

 

There’s a satisfied smile on Sehun’s face and Jongin’s heart skipped a beat. It happened a lot of times these past few days and he didn’t want to think of the reason why.

 

“Sehun?” Jongin called. The taller male hummed in response and Jongin took that as his cue to continue. “Don’t you attend college?” He had been curious about this for so long. He knew Sehun was the same age as him, but he never heard Sehun talking about his classes. And they had been staying together for one week but he had never seen Sehun going to class either.

 

“I am taking an online class. My university is not in Korea.”

 

“Oh.. Why did you stay in Korea then?” Jongin asked without much thinking.

 

There was a moment of silence before Sehun answered. “I wanted to go. But my parents didn’t allow me to.”

 

“Why?”

 

Sehun glanced at him for a second and his face hardened. Right at that moment, Jongin knew he had said something wrong but it was too late to take it back now.

 

“Because of the marriage.” Sehun’s voice was flat and distant. The atmosphere became tensed and Jongin regretted asking the question. No wonder Sehun really hated the marriage at first. It basically took his dream away. Jongin knew that feeling because he had to give up his dream of becoming a professional dancer too.

 

“It’s not your fault. I know you needed to give up a lot of things too.” Sehun continued his ministration on Jongin’s leg. “I am not gonna lie. I almost ran away a day before the wedding ceremony. I just didn’t think that I would be able to go through this. It was scary. I didn’t know you at all, but we were forced to marry and mate each other. It’s crazy.”

 

“Why did you choose to stay then?”

 

“To be honest, I don’t know. I was packing my clothes and stuffs but suddenly I didn’t feel like running away anymore. It’s weird, I know. I don’t understand too. But maybe, it’s for the best.” Sehun shrugged.

 

“Sehun,” the question that he wanted to ask Sehun was something that he had been curious about and the answer to it could hurt him but he still wanted to know Sehun’s answer, “do you still love that guy?”

 

Sehun’s hands stopped moving and he lifted his gaze to meet Jongin’s. It was obvious as to who Jongin was referring to.

 

“Do you still remember your first love, Jongin?” Sehun asked instead. Jongin nodded his head meekly. Sehun gave him a sad smile and Jongin didn’t know where Sehun was going with this.

 

“He was my first love. He was my best friend. We grew up together. We did everything together. I gave him my first kiss. I gave him my virginity. It’s hard to forget about him and just erase him from my life. I still have feelings for him, I am not gonna lie. But I am trying to move on. I am trying to let go,” Sehun’s voice wavered a little bit and Jongin’s eyes started to water because of Sehun’s sincere words. He knew it must have been really hard for Sehun. Leaving someone you loved was never an easy task to do.

 

“It will take time. I can’t promise you how long. But I will try. I want to try. I want to make this work,” Sehun took a hold of his hand and linked their fingers together. “For us, and for our baby.”

 

Jongin couldn’t say anything because he was trying hard to hold back his tears. Sehun squeezed his hand before he continued, “I never hated you. I know nothing was your fault. I know I have said this, but I will say it again so you will believe me. I am sorry for the way I treated you in the past. I was a jerk, I know. This is a little bit selfish of me to ask, but I will still ask anyway because you haven’t given me the answer last time. Will you forgive me?”

 

Sehun was staring at him, baring his emotions for Jongin to see. There’re insecurities in his eyes. There’s also fear, and hope. It didn’t take any special skill for Jongin to know that Sehun was being sincere because it was so obvious and Jongin would be a real jerk if he said no.

 

“You made me suffered a lot.”

 

“I know.” Sehun looked guilty but Jongin was not done yet.

 

“You don’t know how miserable I was because of you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I almost died because of you.”

 

“I’m sorry. I really am.”

 

Jongin let out a sigh. “But I forgive you. Because I want this to work too.” Jongin lifted their linked fingers up and stared at their wedding rings. He was surprised that Sehun was actually wearing it and it made him happy.

 

Jongin was too focused staring at their matching rings to realise that Sehun had moved closer toward him. He let out a sound of surprise when he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

 

“I can breathe easier now.” Sehun confessed.

 

“Me too.”

 

“Let’s take it slowly, okay?”

 

“Yes. Slowly. One step at a time.”

 

Sehun smiled. “One step at a time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae came to visit him the next day with a bag full of fruits and vitamins. “How do you even know what vitamins I need to take?” Jongin eyed him skeptically.

 

“My sister already has three pups, Jongin.” Jongdae rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Oh right. Sorry.” Jongin chuckled sheepishly.

 

Jongdae put the plastic bag on the kitchen counter before he looked around. “Your husband is not home?”

 

“He went to the grocery store to buy some stuff.” Jongin filled Jongdae’s cup with coffee before he handed it to his friend.

 

“How’s your relationship with him now? Was he happy about the pregnancy?”

 

“Yeah. We are still working on it. We have been talking a lot these days. We decided to take things slowly so right now we are just trying to get to know more about each other.” Jongin led the way to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Jongdae followed suit and sat next to him.

 

“That’s good. I am happy that both of you are finally trying to do something to make this marriage work. You guys are doing things backward but it’s okay as long as you guys are content about it.” Jongdae smiled while he patted Jongin’s head gently, “and you look happier which makes me feel relieved. You are pregnant right now so you need to stay away from stress as far as possible.”

 

“I know. Sehun is taking care of me really well. I am happy now, don’t worry.” Jongin smiled.

 

“I am really happy for you. I know it’s just the start and you guys still have a long way to go. But I believe everything will work out in the end.”

 

“Thank you, Dae.” Jongin said sincerely. Jongdae’s support meant everything to him.

 

“I will always be here for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Without him realizing, four months had passed by. Jongin’s belly was getting bigger and he was sporting a cute baby bump now. Doctor said the pup was growing well and they had nothing to worry about. Jongin’s morning sickness had finally stopped and he could attend classes like usual again. Sehun would drop him off before picking him up when his class was over. Jongin had told Sehun that he could use the bus but Sehun didn’t allow him to. There’s nothing else he could do other than to listen to Sehun. Maybe he should learn how to drive after he gave birth because it would be such a hassle to keep driving him around.

 

Speaking about his relationship with Sehun, it was getting much better than before. They had become more comfortable around each other. Sehun had gathered the courage to touch his bump during the third month of the pregnancy and since then the first thing that Sehun would do after he woke up was to talk to the baby. It was such a heart-warming scene to see and Jongin was always amazed when Sehun would talk in a high-pitched tone with the pup. It was so endearing to watch.

 

They were becoming more like friends now and Jongin was content with it. Like what they had agreed on before, one step at a time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I will have a group meeting after class today so I will finish late.” Jongin told Sehun once they stopped in front of the university’s gate.

 

“Oh, okay. What time should I come to pick you up?”

 

“Hm.. Around 4 maybe?”

 

“Dad asked me to go to the company to meet some clients. But don’t worry, I will arrange the time. See you later.” Sehun sent him a smile which he returned happily.

 

“See you.” Jongin was about to open the door when Sehun suddenly grabbed his arm to stop him. “Did I leave something behind?” Jongin asked in confusion.

 

Suddenly, Sehun leaned forward and pecked his forehead. It lasted only for a few seconds but Jongin could feel his heart beating wildly inside him. Jongin looked at Sehun with wide eyes but Sehun was not looking at him. Sehun’s face was red and he looked a little bit shy too. Jongin was flabbergasted because he didn’t know Sehun could feel embarrassed too.

 

His own cheeks were burning and none of them said anything for the next few minutes.

 

“You are going to be late for your class.” Sehun cleared his throat and finally turned his head to the side to look at Jongin.

 

“Ah, right. Uhm.. Okay. I am going now. Bye.” Jongin smiled at him awkwardly before he practically flew out from the car. He still couldn’t believe that it really happened. Sehun kissed him on the forehead. Holy shit.

 

“Why is your face so red?”

 

“Huh?” Jongin turned his head to the side only to find Jongdae walking next to him. He had been too lost in his thoughts to even notice Jongdae’s presence. “Sehun kissed me.” Jongin blurted out before he could stop himself.

 

Jongdae stopped dead on his tracks and stared at Jongin with a shocked expression. “HE WHAT??”

 

Jongin quickly covered Jongdae’s mouth with his hand. “Can you please calm down? I am the one who should be freaking out, not you.” Jongin hissed.

 

Jongdae slapped his hand away before he pulled Jongin into an empty hallway. “He kissed you? On the lips??”

 

“No. Forehead.”

 

“That’s so romantic!!” Jongdae squealed. “Finally he is taking it one step further. I am so proud of him. I suddenly want him as my son.”

 

“Ew, gross. But yeah.. He kissed me in the car just now.” Jongin could feel his face heating up again as he recalled the memory. “It was so sudden, I don’t know what to feel.”

 

“Of course you need to be happy! That means he is starting to like you.”

 

“But last time he told me that he hadn’t gotten over his first love yet. Is it possible to get over him only after a few months?” Jongin frowned.

 

“Why not? He can’t resist your charm, that’s why.”

 

“Jongdae, I am serious.” Jongin glared at his friend.

 

“Well, fun fact, me too.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Seriously though, there is no time frame on how long someone should take to get over someone. You guys have been staying together for months. Maybe he finally found out what an amazing person you are and started to develop feelings for you.”

 

“Really?” Jongin was not sure because before the kiss happened there was no sign of Sehun liking him at all.

 

“Of course, I couldn’t read Sehun’s mind. But I don’t think it’s impossible to happen. The problem now is you though.”

 

“Me?” Jongin pointed at himself in confusion.

 

“Yes, you. Do you like him?”

 

He had never thought about it before. Did he like Sehun? Well, he was comfortable being around Sehun. He also liked cuddling with Sehun. He liked spending time with Sehun. He liked it when Sehun massaged his legs when it’s numb, or when Sehun rubbed his tummy and talked to the baby. But, did he like him?

 

“I don’t know?” Jongin replied.

 

“Well, you need to figure it out soon, buddy. It’s for your own’s sake. Come on, we are already late for class.”

 

Needless to say, he wasn’t able to concentrate at all during the lectures because his mind was occupied by a certain alpha.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They didn’t talk about the kiss on the journey home. None of them brought up the topic when they were having dinner. Both of them acted like nothing had happened and went to sleep, cuddling like usual. Jongin wanted to ask why Sehun kissed him, but he didn’t have the courage to. So he would just leave it the way it was, until one of them cracked.

 

But somehow after that day, a kiss on the forehead or cheek became something common. Sehun would kiss his cheek when he woke up, then kiss his forehead when Sehun dropped him off at the university. Sometimes Sehun would also peck his cheeks at random times, like when they were grocery shopping, or when they were stopping at a traffic light.

 

At first he was always flustered whenever Sehun did that. But after one week, he had gotten used to it. Though he wasn’t going to admit this to anyone, he was starting to be addicted to the kisses. He really liked it when Sehun did that, and he wanted more.

 

He had never kissed Sehun back, but it was not because he didn’t want to. He was shy and he didn’t know how Sehun would react to it. However, tonight he was feeling a little bit braver.

 

They were preparing to go to sleep and Jongin was waiting for Sehun to come out from the bathroom while lying down on the bed. He watched Sehun who just emerged from the bathroom after changing into a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Sehun turned the lights off before he climbed into bed and settled down next to Jongin.

 

Sehun opened his arms automatically and Jongin snuggled closer into Sehun with a happy smile on his face.

 

“Good night, Jongin.” Sehun yawned sleepily while rubbing Jongin’s back gently.

 

Jongin lifted his head up from Sehun’s chest and left a short but sweet peck just under Sehun’s chin. “Good night.”

 

When he laid his head back down on Sehun’s chest, he could feel the erratic heartbeat of the alpha and Jongin needed to hold back a giggle because he was happy he had this kind of effect, too, on the taller male.

 

He closed his eyes and got ready to sleep but suddenly he was being pushed away until he was lying on his back. He opened his eyes in surprise and he gasped loudly when Sehun hovered over him with dark eyes.

 

“S-Sehun?”

 

“I have been trying hard to hold back, but I don’t think I can hold it any longer.” Sehun breathed out heavily.

 

“What are you talking about?” Jongin asked, genuinely confused.

 

Instead of answering his question, Sehun just stared at him and Jongin could only wait. “Stop me if you don’t want me to continue.”

 

“Huh?” But before he could ask what he meant, his lips were suddenly claimed by Sehun’s. His eyes widened in shock. After so many months, Sehun finally kissed him. It was hard for him to breathe because he was feeling overwhelmed. So even though he really didn’t want to, he pushed Sehun away with his hand on the alpha’s chest.

 

Hurt was evident in Sehun’s eyes and Jongin quickly shook his head. “I am not stopping you. I just need to breathe.” Jongin panted.

 

Sehun’s eyebrows rose up before he fell into a fit of laughter. “You are unbelievable.” The tone was surprisingly fond and Jongin’s eyes met Sehun’s warm one. They just stared at each other, for how long, they didn’t know. Sehun’s eyes were not as dark as before, and like this Jongin could marvel in the beautiful shade of brown of the other’s eyes. It’s as if he was pulled into it and he was lost in it. Sehun had always masked his emotions in front of him. There were only several occasions where it cracked and Jongin got to see Sehun’s real feelings even though it was still guarded. But right now, there was no resistance at all. It was all bare for Jongin to see.

 

Sehun was scared, but Jongin didn’t know why. It was so obvious Jongin didn’t know how he didn’t notice it before. All this time, he viewed Sehun as the strong alpha he was supposed to be. With the aura around him, with the way he carried himself by looking cold and intimidating, Jongin failed to see what’s behind the facade.

 

“What are you afraid of?” The question rolled out his tongue before he could stop himself.

 

Sehun closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes again. “This is also new to me, Jongin. The marriage, being someone’s husband, someone’s mate, and soon, I am going to be a father. I have a really big responsibility. I have fucked up once. I am scared I will fuck up again.”

 

It was sweet. Sehun was showing Jongin his vulnerability when he didn’t have to. That meant Sehun trusted him and it meant everything to him.

 

“I trust you,” Jongin gathered the courage to cup Sehun’s face with his palm and he was happy when Sehun didn’t push it away, “people make mistakes, but I believe you will not repeat the same mistake again. You have been taking care of me really well ever since we found out that I was pregnant. You are doing a good job being a responsible mate for me. I am happy because you are trying to change and you are trying hard to show me that you are not who you were in the past.”

 

Sehun nuzzled his cheek on his hand and he failed to suppress the smile that bloomed on his lips. “I am scared too, but we are in this together. We are, right?”

 

“Of course.” There was no hesitance at all in Sehun’s voice. That’s the only assurance that Jongin needed right now. 

 

“Then we have nothing to worry about. We will go through this together. We will be okay.” Jongin’s smile widened when he felt a soft kiss on the heel of his hand.

 

Without any words, Sehun leaned down until his lips met Jongin’s again. This time, Jongin didn’t push him away. Sehun’s soft lips felt warm against his. When Sehun nibbled on his bottom lip, he let out a soft whine that made Sehun smile against his lips. The kiss was chaste and neither of them were rushing to do more. Jongin locked his arms around Sehun’s broad shoulders to bring him closer but his baby bump was in the way. Jongin chuckled into the kiss and Sehun pulled away to nip at his nose playfully.

 

“Let’s sleep.” Sehun lifted himself up and lied down on his previous spot.

 

Jongin smiled when he felt an arm pulling him closer until he was flush against Sehun’s body. Their legs were tangled under the sheet and he breathed in the comforting scent of the alpha.

 

“You know. I think I kinda like kissing you.” Jongin didn’t know since when he was so vocal about this kind of thing but he just couldn’t help himself. His face was red but fortunately Sehun wasn’t able to see it.

 

Sehun chuckled sleepily before he tightened his arms around Jongin. One hand went to Jongin’s belly and Sehun ran his palm over it. “Noted.”

 

Jongin sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. No words were exchanged about it, but both of them knew they were already taking another step.

 

One step at a time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun smelled a little bit off today. Not in a bad way, but still, it was different from Sehun’s usual scent. He had noticed it since he woke up this morning but he didn’t mention about it because Sehun was acting normally liked nothing was wrong.

 

Today was a Sunday so both of them were just lazing around in the house. Sehun was watching TV in the living room when he came out from their room after he showered. The weather was hot, so he decided not to wear a top and wore boxers only. It’s not like Sehun had never seen him naked before so he thought it wouldn’t be a problem. Besides, Sehun also liked to go topless when he was at home.

 

He scrunched his nose when a strong smell hit him. It was not a bad smell, instead it was kinda arousing. He took a glance at Sehun who was already staring at him with wide eyes. Jongin was not stupid. He knew what’s going on but he was just confused because an alpha’s rut was usually triggered by an omega’s heat. But he wasn’t in heat now so what triggered Sehun into a rut?

 

Well, the last time they had sex was like five months ago during his last heat before he found out he was pregnant. He understood if Sehun was horny because truthfully, he was too.

 

He walked closer toward Sehun and the smell became stronger and stronger. If he wasn’t hard before, he was definitely hard now. Sehun kept looking at him with his lust-blown eyes and Jongin could already feel the stickiness between his thighs.

 

“What triggered it?” Jongin asked once he was in front of Sehun. Sehun pulled him down until he was straddling Sehun’s laps and he threw his head back when Sehun nipped at the mark on his neck.

 

“I think because it has been too long. Although alphas usually go into rut because of omegas in heat, ruts could still happen when it has been too long since they’ve used their knots.” Sehun explained while being busy leaving love bites on Jongin’s neck.

 

“Kiss me.” Jongin said softly and he let out a satisfied hum when Sehun claimed his lips. Jongin was breathing harshly through his nose as he tried to keep up with Sehun’s pace. Sehun kissed him like a hungry beast. Sehun licked the inside of his mouth as if it was a delicious candy, and Jongin wasn’t complaining. He was leaking nonstop and he knew Sehun could feel it and smell it.

 

He grinded his hips and both of them moaned into the kiss when their hard cocks made contact with each other. He kept moving his hips because it felt so good and he didn’t want to stop. He let out a yelp when Sehun suddenly stood up from the couch with him still on Sehun’s laps. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Sehun’s waist and let Sehun carry him into the bedroom. As they made their way there, Jongin took his chance to leave marks on Sehun’s neck because he didn’t get to do it before. This time though, he knew Sehun wouldn’t mind.

 

Sehun would have probably thrown him onto the bed if he weren’t pregnant. Alphas tended to become a little bit rough when they were in rut. But thankfully Sehun was still able to control himself as he put Jongin down on the bed gently.

 

The alpha took off his clothes in a blink of an eye and before Jongin even realized, his own boxers were already gone too. How Sehun did it, Jongin didn’t know nor did he care.

 

Sehun climbed onto the bed and hovered above him before he leaned down to kiss Jongin again. Sehun entered two fingers at once without warning and Jongin’s back arched off the bed with a loud moan. It didn’t hurt and Sehun knew that, that’s why he didn’t stop and kept thrusting his fingers into Jongin.

 

The third finger was added and Jongin was ready for something more. “I am ready.” He panted and Sehun nodded his head before he pulled his fingers out.

 

Sehun aligned his hard cock in front of Jongin’s hole but he stopped right before it went in. Jongin looked at him partly in confusion and partly in annoyance. “Why did you stop?”

 

“Will the baby be okay?” Sehun asked in pure concern and Jongin couldn’t help but to let out a breathy chuckle.

 

“Yes, Sehun. The baby will be fine. Doctor said we just need to be careful and not go too rough.” Jongin assured his husband.

 

“Okay.. Okay.. I will be careful. Please stop me if I go too rough. You know I can’t really control myself right now.” Sehun pleaded.

 

“I will. Don’t worry. Now, can we please continue?”

 

Sehun laughed before he pecked Jongin’s lips once. Jongin’s mouth fell open when Sehun finally pushed all the way in. Damn, it really had been too long. He missed this feeling so much. This was the first time they had sex when he was not in heat and this time he could really appreciate the feeling of Sehun inside him. It felt amazing.

 

He hooked his legs on Sehun’s waist as Sehun started to pound into him. After some time passed by, Jongin noticed that Sehun’s thrust had become slower. Sehun’s arms which were placed on both sides of his face started to shake. It must be tiring because Sehun couldn’t lean down completely because of his protruding belly.

 

“Sehun,” Jongin called and Sehun stopped his movement, worried that he had hurt Jongin. “No, I’m fine. But can we change position?”

 

“Why? Are you feeling uncomfortable?”

 

“It’s not me, it’s you. I know it’s tiring for you in this position because of my stomach.” Sehun looked surprised because Jongin noticed it but then he pulled out and smiled at Jongin.

 

“Which position would you like then?” Sehun asked.

 

Jongin quickly got into action. He turned to his side and turned his head around to look at Sehun. “Like this?”

 

Sehun chuckled before he moved to lie down behind Jongin. “Tell me if it’s uncomfortable, since it’s the first time we’re trying this position.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He let out a happy sigh when Sehun pushed in from behind. It actually didn’t make a lot of difference. It was comfortable and it felt as good as usual. Sehun found his rhythm again and thrusted into Jongin while his hand sneaked to the front to play with Jongin’s nipples.

 

“You feel so good around me.” Sehun whispered praises into his ear and he was melting in Sehun’s arms.

 

Sehun began to thrust in harder and faster as they were both close to their climax. “Knot me, alpha.” Jongin moaned and Sehun growled onto his shoulder.

 

Jongin’s whole body spasmed when Sehun’s knot started to grow inside him, pressing insistently on his prostate. He shot his load onto the bed sheet with Sehun’s name on his lips. Sehun followed soon after and both of them went limp on the bed.

 

“You know this won’t end with only one round, right?” Sehun kissed his cheek and Jongin chuckled.

 

“Of course I know. We can take a short nap while waiting for your knot to go back to normal. Then we can go for another round.”

 

Sehun hummed in approval before his hand came up to rest on his stomach. “I am sorry we tainted you little pup.”

 

Jongin snorted loudly at that. “Don’t make this weird.”

 

Sehun laughed before he rested his chin on Jongin’s shoulder. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it. It felt weird having sex when I know there’s another human being between us.”

 

“Sehun.” Jongin warned. Sehun laughed harder but then he peppered Jongin’s face with kisses as an apology. Apology accepted. It’s that easy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Let’s go on a date.”

 

Jongin choked on his water and Sehun immediately came to his side to pat his back with a worried expression on his face. “You okay?”

 

Jongin wiped his mouth with a tissue before he stared at Sehun with wide eyes. “Are you serious about what you asked me earlier?”

 

“The date? Yes, of course I am.”

 

“Why?”

 

“What do you mean why?” Sehun frowned.

 

“I mean, why do you want to take me out for a date?”

 

“Well, I like you and you like me. Even though we are actually a married couple, I guess it’s not wrong to say that we are on the dating stage right now since we are doing things backward?” Sehun said it so casually like it wasn’t a big deal at all, but it wasn’t the same for Jongin.

 

They had never said it out loud even though Sehun was not wrong. Jongin liked Sehun. But this was his first time to hear it directly from Sehun that Sehun liked him too. All this time he was only assuming but now after Sehun said it, his assumption was confirmed. Sehun liked him. He liked Sehun. They liked each other. Wow.

 

“Uhm.. Did I say something wrong? You..you don’t like me?” Sehun looked nervous as he waited for Jongin’s answer.

 

“No!” At Sehun’s crestfallen expression Jongin realized that his answer was interpreted wrongly. “I mean, no you didn’t say anything wrong..and yes, I like you too.” Jongin confessed shyly.

 

The smile on Sehun’s face was so wide and Jongin found himself smiling too. “So, does that mean you will go on a date with me?”

 

“Sure, why not.” Jongin laughed when Sehun let out an excited ‘YES!’

 

“Let’s go.” Sehun exclaimed excitedly but Jongin stopped him before he could leave the kitchen.

 

“Sehun, we need to change our clothes first.” Jongin pointed out. Sehun looked at himself before he let out a sheepish laugh,

 

“You are right.”

 

Jongin shook his head fondly before he followed Sehun into their bedroom to change their clothes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their first destination was the mall. Sehun said Jongin needed new clothes because his belly was getting bigger and most of his clothes didn’t fit anymore.

 

“Are you saying that I am fat?” Jongin glared at Sehun playfully.

 

“Nah. You are becoming curvier which is not a bad thing at all. You look sexier.” Sehun patted his butt and winked at him, making him blush like crazy.

 

“We are in public!” Jongin swatted Sehun’s hand away while Sehun just laughed for succeeding in teasing him. Jongin pouted and Sehun cooed at him before holding his hand and leading him into one of the stores.

 

They looked around the shop, trying to find something nice, and not even once did Sehun let go of his hand. Jongin was smiling like an idiot to himself and he hoped no one saw him because he probably looked weird.

 

“This one’s not bad. What do you think?” Sehun pointed at a simple deep blue loose t-shirt. It looked so comfortable to wear.

 

“Yeah, it’s nice.”

 

“Okay, we will try this.” Sehun told the worker before they started looking around again.

 

He ended up buying ten shirts and eights pants from the shop. He actually didn’t need that many clothes, but Sehun insisted for Jongin to buy them because _it looked nice on you and just think of it as a gift from me_. Jongin didn’t want to argue with his husband in public, so he agreed. Besides, it’s not a really big deal.

 

“Are you hungry?” Sehun asked once they exited the shop. Sehun’s right hand was carrying all the shopping bags while his left hand was holding Jongin’s hand. Jongin had offered to carry some of the bags, but of course Sehun didn’t let him.

 

“Kinda.”

 

“What do you want to eat? Now that I think about it, you don’t have any cravings at all even though you are pregnant.” Sehun said thoughtfully.

 

Jongin chuckled at Sehun’s innocence. “Not all pregnant people experience cravings. You should be grateful I am not fussy at all about food.”

 

“Of course I am grateful. But seriously though, do you have anything you want to eat right now?”

 

“Hm.. I kinda want to eat sushi.” Jongin replied.

 

“Sure. They should have a sushi restaurant here. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin let his butt fall onto the couch and threw his head back. He let out a loud groan that made Sehun chuckle behind him.

 

“Are you tired?” Sehun leaned down to peck his lips and he opened his eyes to stare at Sehun whose head was on top of his.

 

“This,” he pointed at his stomach, “is getting heavier. I am usually not this weak.” He defended himself.

 

“Are you blaming our baby right now?” Sehun pinched his nose playfully before he walked around the couch to sit next to Jongin.

 

“Maybe?” Jongin laughed when Sehun gave him a judgemental look. “I am joking. Geez, you are so protective of the pup already. I think I am getting jealous.”

 

“You shouldn’t be. You will always be number one in my heart.”

 

“I am flattered.” Jongin said in an overly dramatic tone.

 

There was a beat of silence before Sehun broke it. “I am serious.”

 

Jongin froze. He thought Sehun was just playing around that’s why he didn’t take it seriously. “Sehun..”

 

“Before I even realized it you have become someone really important in my life. I think I love you, Kim Jongin.” Sehun admitted it in a soft voice.

 

Jongin didn’t know what to say. He was flabbergasted. It was really unexpected because he didn’t think that they would be moving so fast. It was just this morning Sehun told him he liked him. But then suddenly Sehun said he loved Jongin? Didn’t they say they were going to take things slow? Jongin really didn’t know what to do right now. Yes, he liked Sehun, but he was not sure if he loved Sehun, yet.

 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said it, it just came out before I could stop myself. Don’t worry too much about it, okay? It’s not a big deal.” Sehun moved closer toward him and held his hand.

 

How could it be not a big deal? But he nodded his head nevertheless because maybe that’s the right thing to do right now. He rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder and let Sehun coddle him. He kept telling himself that it’s alright. Sehun might have taken one step further, but he could still take his time. Sehun was not forcing him, no one was forcing him. Yes, one step at a time, whenever he was ready for the next step.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two months passed by in a blink of an eye. He and Sehun were at the hospital for his seven-month check-up with the doctor. They do not know the gender of the baby yet because they had agreed to wait until the day of the birth to find out about it because they wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, gender didn’t really matter to them, as long as their baby was healthy.

 

“The baby is growing up really well. There’s no problem at all so you don’t need to worry. Your health is also in a good condition. Good job on taking a good care of yourself.” The doctor praised him.

 

“It’s all thanks to my husband actually. He is the one who always makes sure I get all the nutrition needed and reminds me to take my vitamins.” Jongin smiled at Sehun who looked a little bit shy after being praised.

 

“Just doing what I need to do.” Sehun humbly said.

 

“You guys are such a cute couple.” The doctor smiled. “Okay then, if there’re no more questions I guess I will see you again next month?”

 

“Sure. Thanks, doc.” Jongin stood up, followed by Sehun before both of them bowed at the doctor and left the room.

 

They linked their fingers naturally and walked towards the parking lot. “Two more months. I can’t believe it.” Jongin mused out loud.

 

“I know right. We are going to be parents soon. Isn’t it exciting?” Sehun squeezed his hand.

 

Jongin smiled as he scooted closer to Sehun until their arms brushed against each other. “We need to start decorating the baby’s room.”

 

“Wanna go shopping now?”

 

Jongin chuckled at Sehun’s enthusiasm. “Sure. Your wallet will be crying though.” Jongin teased him playfully.

 

“It will never cry if I use it on you and our baby.” Sehun answered smugly.

 

Jongin snorted but he was actually feeling touched by Sehun’s words. “Thank you.”

 

Sehun turned his head to look at him before he leaned in to peck Jongin’s forehead. “Anything for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**From: Sehun (2:35PM)**

**I am sorry but I can’t pick you up from uni today. I have something important to do. You will be fine going home alone right? I can ask my dad’s driver to pick you up if you want to.**

 

This was the first time Sehun couldn’t come to pick him up, so he thought that it must be something really important. He quickly typed out the reply because his break was almost over.

 

**To: Sehun (2:36PM)**

**It’s okay, I can ask Jongdae to send me home. Be safe. See you at home tonight :)**

 

**From: Sehun (2:36PM)**

**Oh, that’s good. Because if you say you gonna go home by bus I wouldn’t let you. But since it’s Jongdae, I trust him :p I will try not to go home too late. See you later <3**

 

Jongin smiled when he read Sehun’s reply. He was contemplating whether or not to reply with a ‘<3’ too because Sehun always used it but he never used it even once. He felt kinda bad. But before he could reply, the lecturer had walked in and Jongin quickly kept his phone in his pocket. Well, he could always do it next time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As his stomach got bigger, he began to feel tired really easily. Even just to walk from the bedroom to the kitchen took a lot of effort and by the time he reached the kitchen he would feel exhausted already. Sehun noticed this and he tried his best not to let Jongin do a lot of work. Sehun would bring the food to wherever Jongin was sitting at that time, he would also clean the house, do the laundry, do the dishes, and household chores. Jongin was really grateful and he always made sure Sehun knew it. Sometimes he also rewarded Sehun with hot sex which actually was like a reward for him too.

 

Jongin’s class was cancelled today, thus he stayed at home while Sehun went to the company. Sehun’s father was training him to become the next CEO and Sehun had gotten a lot busier lately. But Jongin didn’t mind because Sehun still made sure to have time for him.

 

He was just lounging around on the couch while playing a game on his laptop. Suddenly, he got an e-mail notification and he paused his game to open it. He frowned when it was from an unknown source, but there was an attachment in it. He actually didn’t want to open it because he was afraid it was a virus or something. But the curiosity got into him and before he knew it he had downloaded the attachment. Oh, how he wished he never did that.

 

Inside the attachment were several pictures of someone he knew really well. It was taken from the back but everybody would know it’s Sehun. Now, if it’s just a picture of Sehun then it wouldn’t be a big deal. But in those pictures, Sehun was kissing someone. A guy.

 

The guy had his arms wrapped around Sehun’s shoulders as he kissed him passionately. Sehun seemed to be enjoying it and Jongin could hear his heart breaking inside him. There was a date at the bottom left of the picture, _10-6-2017_. That’s the day when Sehun had told him that he couldn’t pick him up from university because he had something important to do.

 

His vision blurred and he threw his laptop away. It landed with a loud thud on the floor but he didn’t care. He had never seen the guy before, but he somehow had an idea who it was.

 

He couldn’t believe that Sehun could do this to him. He thought that Sehun had finally moved on because Sehun had told him that he loved Jongin. But this just proved that Sehun had been lying to him all this time. He broke down into tears and cried as hard as he could. His heart hurt so much and he didn’t know what to do. He trusted the alpha with all of his heart. He couldn’t believe that Sehun would betray him again after he promised not to do it again. Just when he finally fell in love with Sehun, Sehun broke his heart. Why was this world so cruel? He had just started to find his happiness after living in misery during the first three months of his marriage, but then it was taken away from him in seconds. It’s not fair, so unfair.

 

No, he couldn’t stay here any longer. He needed to leave this place as soon as possible. He didn’t want to see Sehun when he got home. He was not ready. He didn’t know if he ever would be, to be honest.

 

He only took his phone with him before he left their house. He couldn’t run with his current condition, but he suddenly found the strength to walk faster and faster. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks and people looked at him weirdly. But he didn’t care. He just needed to go to Jongdae right now. His best friend would know how to make him feel better.

 

His mind was filled with the pictures he saw earlier and it’s killing him slowly. He still couldn’t believe that it’s really happening. How dare Sehun cheat on him. How dare Sehun betray him. That son of a bitch. Jongin was not going to forgive him, ever.

 

He was too lost in his thoughts to notice his surroundings. He didn’t even realize that he was walking in the middle of the road. He heard people screaming for him to come back, but his mind was blank. Come back? To where? He looked around, and everything seemed to be spinning. He was confused and lost. He didn’t know where he was and why he was there. His body couldn’t move. He just stood there, like a statue.

 

There was suddenly a loud honk coming from his side. His head suddenly hurt and he clutched his head while closing his eyes. He let out a painful groan and the next thing he knew, he was flying. His feet weren’t touching the ground anymore and the pain disappeared. He smiled because it felt nice. It felt so nice to be flying without any pain. He wanted to stay like that forever. He didn’t want to come down anymore. He just wanted to keep flying, far far away from here..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin could hear someone calling for his name. It sounded familiar. Jongdae? He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move his body at all. It felt numb.

 

There was someone crying. Mom? Why was his mother crying? He wanted to find out. But he was too tired. He just wanted to sleep. His body relaxed as he breathed out softly.

 

_Jongin.. Jongin, wake up!_

 

But he didn’t want to. Not now. No. Right now, all he wanted to do was to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Both of them are alright. It’s a miracle, considering how hard he was hit by the car. He fractured his arm but it would be fine after the physiotherapy. There’s nothing to worry about. Hopefully, he will wake up soon.”

 

Jongin could hear someone talking. He opened his eyes with much difficulty and he regretted immediately when the bright light of the room hit him. He groaned in annoyance and he was surprised when someone holding his hand tightly.

 

“He is awake!” Jongin knew it was Jongdae without opening his eyes. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

 

“Thank God! Jongin, can you hear me?” Jongin immediately frowned when he recognized whose voice it belonged to. It’s the last person he wanted to see right now after what had happened.

 

He tried to open his eyes again and this time he succeeded. The first person he saw was Sehun and instead of feeling happy, he was mad.

 

“Go away.” Jongin hissed.

 

Sehun’s eyes widened in surprise and he looked hurt at Jongin’s words. But it still couldn’t compare with the pain in Jongin’s heart right now. How could Sehun still have the audacity to be here after what he did to him.

 

“Jongin, what’s wrong? It’s Sehun.” Jongdae came to his side and caressed his hair gently.

 

“I don’t want to see him.”

 

Sehun looked like he was about to cry but Jongin didn’t feel guilty at all. Not after what he did. Jongdae exchanged a look with Sehun and Sehun let out a sad sigh before he walked away and exited the room.

 

Jongin could breathe easier after Sehun left and only now he realized that he was at the hospital. “Why am I here?”

 

“You don’t remember?”

 

Jongin shook his head because he really didn’t know what happened to him.

 

“You were hit by a car.” Jongdae said in a sad tone.

 

Jongin gasped. The first thing that he did was to touch his stomach. “Is my baby okay?”

 

Jongdae sent him a comforting smile. “Your pup is fine. You fractured your arm, but the doctor said it will heal in a month.”

 

Jongin let out a sigh of relief after hearing that his pup was alright. He wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to his baby.

 

“Who brought me here?” Jongin asked in curiosity.

 

“The person who hit you. After he brought you to the hospital, he called your emergency contact, which happened to be your mom. After your mom heard about the news, she immediately called me and then we both came here. You don’t know how scared we were. Your heartbeat was so weak the doctor told us to expect the worst.” Jongdae paused to wipe away his tears, “it was so scary but all we could do was to wait. Thank God both you and the baby are alright.” Jongdae sobbed.

 

Jongin squeezed Jongdae’s hand gently, hoping it would help his friend to calm down. It was an awful experience and he felt sorry Jongdae needed to experience it. “Where are my parents?”

 

“I asked them to go home and rest. Your mom fainted earlier so I thought it would be better if she could rest at home. I haven’t told them that you are awake though. I will go out and give them a call. Wait for a while, okay?”

 

Jongin nodded his head and Jongdae smiled at him before he walked out of the room. He sighed and tried to think about everything that just happened. He wanted to laugh at himself. His life was like a drama. First he was forced to marry someone he didn’t know, then he got pregnant and fell in love with the father of his baby, but just when he thought everything was going to be okay, he found out that his husband had been cheating on him with his first love. And as if that’s not enough, he was hit by a car and was lying on the hospital bed right now. What a life.

 

He caressed his stomach absentmindedly as he kept thanking God for keeping his baby safe. “You are such a strong baby. I am so proud of you.” Jongin whispered. There was a kick and Jongin smiled. “I must have scared you, I am sorry. I will be more careful next time, okay?” Another kick and it made Jongin feel much better.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and he thought it was the doctor so he didn’t think twice before he gave the person permission to enter.

 

However, it was not someone he expected to see at all. His head started to spin again but he willed himself to be strong this time.

 

“Why are you here?” Jongin glared at the person who was standing by the door, looking nervous and guilty.

 

The person closed the door behind him before he walked closer toward Jongin. “I know you don’t want to see me right now, but I need to tell you something, so please, listen to me.”

 

Jongin studied the person carefully. He was definitely an alpha. Well, Sehun told him so. He was shorter than him but his body was lean and he looked like a super-rich and smart person. Jongin wanted to scoff. No wonder Sehun loved this guy so much.

 

“What do you want?” Jongin asked.

 

“First, let me introduce myself. My name is Kim Junmyeon, and you have probably known.. I am Sehun’s friend.”

 

“Right. Friend.” Jongin said sarcastically.

 

Junmyeon ignored his remark and continued, “I was the one who sent you the pictures.”

 

Jongin furrowed his eyebrows. “You? Why?”

 

Junmyeon took a deep breath and stared at the floor. It was weird seeing an alpha acting all scared and insecure but Jongin didn’t say anything about it.

 

“I believe Sehun had told you. We loved each other. Well, Sehun doesn’t love me anymore, but I still do,” Junmyeon sighed, “he was the one who called off whatever relationship we had. He said he couldn’t do it anymore because he had you. I didn’t understand him at that time. I knew you guys were married not because you loved each other, so I couldn’t understand why Sehun wanted to stop seeing me.”

 

“But I couldn’t stop him because he cut off all communication with me. I couldn’t reach him at all. But I never stopped loving him that’s why I never gave up.” Junmyeon looked really angry and Jongin was suddenly a little bit afraid of what the alpha would do to him.

 

“I finally found a way to contact him after so many months,” the alpha continued. “I pretended to be a new client who was interested to invest in Sehun’s company. He bought it, and we finally agreed to meet up. I saw it as a chance for me to win Sehun back, not knowing that he had already moved on..”

 

“I thought that if I make you leave him, he will come back to me. That’s why I prepared everything. The moment Sehun saw me, he was ready to walk away, but I forced him to stay. I said I just wanted to talk, and Sehun agreed. I suddenly kissed him. I have asked someone to secretly take a picture of us. It didn’t even last for a second because Sehun immediately pushed me away.” Junmyeon laughed bitterly. Jongin suddenly felt so stupid for believing those pictures. It looked passionate when in reality it only lasted for a second.

 

“He was screaming and cursing at me. He said he doesn’t want to see my face anymore, then he left. But at that time, I still believed that Sehun still loved me and that he would come back to me after you saw the pictures. But yeah, I was wrong.” Junmyeon hung his head low as if he were ashamed. Well, he should be.

 

“He did come back though, but not in the way I expected. He came to my house, banging on my door. When I opened it, I was greeted by a punch on my face,” the alpha subconsciously touched the little scar at the corner of his mouth, “he told me that he saw the pictures that I sent to you. He said he tried to contact you but you didn’t pick up, and he threatened me, saying that if something happens to you and the pup, he will kill me with his own hands. He asked me to give up because he has moved on. He told me that he loved you and he will never leave you. I was speechless”

 

“Then when he was about to leave, Jongdae called to tell him about the accident. You should have seen his face at that time. He really looked like he wanted to kill me, but you were more important, that’s why he left. And at that moment I realized, how fucked up I was. I knew what I did was wrong, and I had never meant for you to get hurt. There’s no excuse for what I did. I am not here to beg for your forgiveness. I am here, to tell you that, Sehun did nothing wrong. It was all my doing. I planned it all and I put you in danger. It’s not Sehun’s fault. He really loves you.” Junmyeon finally looked at him and smiled sadly.

 

“I have known Sehun since he was young, so I know if he is being sincere or not. When he told me that he loves you, he was not lying. I could see it in his eyes. So, Jongin, please, don’t be mad at him. Please trust him. He did nothing wrong.” Junmyeon was pleading at him and Jongin looked away to hide the tears that had pooled in his eyes.

 

He was mad at Junmyeon for what he did and because of the alpha he was almost killed. But he was somehow grateful for Junmyeon for telling him the truth because if he didn’t, he would have hated Sehun even though Sehun was also the victim here.

 

None of them said anything after that. Both of them were trying to calm themselves down but Jongin felt so uncomfortable being in the same room with Junmyeon. Junmyeon was the guy that made him almost lose Sehun. Junmyeon was also the guy that made him get into an accident even though not directly. He was about to ask the other to leave when someone opened the door.

 

Jongin held his breath when he saw Sehun standing there, eyes locked onto Junmyeon who looked visibly tensed.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Sehun’s voice was filled with venom ~~s~~ and his gaze was murderous.

 

“I just-”

 

“Leave. Now.” Sehun’s alpha’s aura was so strong it made Jongin shudder.

 

Junmyeon didn’t need to be told twice and he ran out from the room in a flash. Sehun slammed the door closed and tried to calm down. Jongin knew Sehun wouldn’t hurt him but when his alpha side took over it was still scary.

 

“Sehun?” Jongin called out cautiously. Sehun’s shoulders visibly relaxed before he turned around to look at Jongin.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Sehun asked.

 

“No, he didn’t.”

 

Sehun pulled him into a hug which Jongin returned happily with his uninjured arm. “I am so sorry, Jongin.” Sehun sounded so broken and he felt guilty because of the way he treated Sehun earlier, and because he didn’t believe him.

 

“Junmyeon told me everything. I know you were trapped. I am sorry for doubting you.” Jongin buried his face further into Sehun’s neck.

 

“It’s okay, Jongin. It’s not your fault. I am just glad you and our baby are fine. You don’t know how worried I was.” Sehun tightened his arms around Jongin subconsciously as if afraid to lose him.

 

And at that moment he realized. No one could predict when someone would die. He almost died today, but God still gave him a chance to live. He didn’t know when he would die, and he didn’t want to die with regrets. He took in the scent of the man that was the father of his baby. The man that had been taking care of him, the man that had given him a home, a family. The man that had shown him the true meaning of love.

 

“I love you, Sehun.” He finally said those three words and it felt so good to finally say it out loud.

 

Sehun hugged him even tighter but Jongin’s belly was in the way and it made Jongin laugh because Sehun’s position looked a little bit weird. Sehun laughed along and both of them were a laughing mess while still hugging each other.

 

Once their laughter subsided, Sehun pulled away from the hug to kiss Jongin’s lips chastely. “I love you too, a lot.”

 

Jongin smiled before he pecked Sehun’s lips once, twice, thrice. “I love you sooooo much.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“How about our baby?”

 

“Of course I love our baby too.” Sehun caressed his stomach with a soft smile on his face.

 

“More than me?” Jongin asked cheekily.

 

“Jongin, don’t start.” Sehun glared at him playfully.

 

Jongin laughed as he rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder. “Can we be this happy forever?”

 

Sehun rubbed soothing circles on his back and kissed the crown of his head. “You know it’s impossible. But I will try my best to make you happy, I promise.”

 

“I will make you happy too.”

 

“Just by existing you already make me happy.”

 

“Ew, Sehun, that’s so cheesy.”

 

“Come on, I know you love it.”

 

“No, I don’t!”

 

“But you are blushing.”

 

“No, I am not.”

 

“Jongin, you can’t lie to me.”

 

“Ugh, I hate you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their little bundle of joy was born two months later on a serene morning. It was a girl and they named her Oh Se In, taken from both of their names. The adorable omega was already stealing the hearts of the people around her and Jongin could already imagine Sehun being the protective dad who would do anything to keep his little girl safe from boys.

 

“She has your eyes and my lips. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole life.” Sehun was staring at Se In with an awestruck expression and it made Jongin smile fondly.

 

“I know right. I feel like the luckiest parent on earth right now.” Jongin’s smile widened when Se In held his finger tightly.

 

Sehun stood up from the chair to kiss his forehead and he closed his eyes at the contact.

 

“Thank you, Jongin. For giving me a family that I have always dreamt of.” Sehun caressed his cheek softly.

 

Jongin smiled and leaned forward to give Sehun’s lips a soft kiss. “Thank you, Sehun. For giving me a home that I thought I would never have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I have been writing fics for awhile but this is my first time joining a fic fest, that's why I am nervous but also excited about this. This story came out longer than I expected that's why I decided to make it into two chapters, hope you guys don't mind :) I am aware that I am not an expert and I still have a lot to learn to improve my writing skills, but I hope you guys will enjoy my story^^ and last but not least, thank you to my special friend for helping me to beta this work and for supporting me throughout this journey! You know I love you :p Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed this story,thank you everyone!!


End file.
